The Man Behind The Curtain
by VeniVediVici
Summary: AH. AU. Bella is happy with Jake, but then Edward and his family return. What will happen? Can Jake N' Bells survive with the threat of an ex hanging in the background, or can everyone get along?
1. Meeting the Man

After a long day at Newton's—there were a lot more hikers and campers than you'd expect—Bella wanted nothing more than to go home to Charlie's house and draw a bath and relax, _Wuthering Heights_ as her bath time book of choice, but lately she'd been getting instant messages from an anonymous person who claimed to know her better than she knew herself. Being the cynical person she'd grown to be after Edward's departure—though she really couldn't blame him, seeing as his stepmother Esme's mother had died, the family had needed to go back to Maine and help Esme's father readjust to life without his beloved wife—she'd wondered if that was really possible to let herself experience love again. Well, as close as you can get to love when you're only seventeen. Besides, Edward had been a good boyfriend, but she'd never really felt anything beyond strong affection. This person claimed that he could make her love again.

And she wasn't disappointed when she looked on her computer screen and saw a message in her inbox.

From: HowlAtTheMoon16

_Hey Beautiful._

_ Hey, Mystery Man. Ugh, you would not believe what a day I've had._

_ Oh, run out of tents again, did you?_

_ Ha ha, very funny. No, funny guy, Mike Newton made another pass at me again._

_ Really? So you're sure I'm not Mike Newton? I mean, damn, I loved that blouse you were wearing today._

_ It's an orange smock. Technically not a blouse._

_ Whatever you say, Bella. _

_ I still find it odd that you know my name, but I don't know yours. _ _Can't you tell me? I mean, you live in town, right? Obviously you do, seeing as you know my name and also because I don't have a Facebook account._

_ Well, I guess you can say I live close by. And believe you me; I've known you a long time. Longer than I knew that there really wasn't a man on the moon. _

_ So a long time, huh? _

_ Oh, yes, and I've been watching you for a long time. Not in a stalker-way, of course, but I've just been close by, is all I'm saying._

_ Close by? Well, I haven't really been in Forks for a long time. Only a few months. _

_ I know that. I just told you that I've been close by. And I even know that I wouldn't be your first boyfriend. Oh, shoot, I didn't mean to bring him up. Sorry. Sometimes I don't know when to close my big mouth._

_ No, no, it's okay. I'm over him. I mean, it's not like I'm some crazy girl who goes all zombie-fied for months at a time, right?_

_ Yeah, that'd be weird if you were. _

_ So it's a good thing I'm not._

_ Yes, that is a very good thing. I'm a good mechanic, but not that good. _

_ OH, so you're a mechanic are you?_

_ *insert cursing here* I didn't mean to let that slip out. It was an accident._

_ Well…I know quite a few mechanics. Mostly the Quileute boys down at La Push. Do you live there, mystery man?_

_ If I did, I wouldn't tell you. I want you to see me for the first time somewhere nice._

_ But if I've seen you before, why would it be the first time?_

_ What I mean is I want to see you for the first time as this girl who actually talks to me and likes me as my own man, not just the person she knows. I guess I'm just afraid that you'll reject me because of who I really am. _

_ Oh, I wouldn't reject me._

_ I kind of think you would, no offense. I don't measure up to that guy. He's so much richer than I am, he could've provided you with a good life._

_ Whoa, since when was I going to stay with him forever? I date guys because I'm interested in them at the time. No way would I invest my whole life in a guy or be all or nothing right away. I'm not that dependent. What I look for is a guy who I can trust and love, and after a while, I start to picture my future with that guy in it. Edward left before I could do that, but looking back on it now, I can't see him there._

_ Oh…well, I don't know._

_ Besides, I'm not in a relationship for the money. It's the man's heart that makes it worth it._

_ What are you, Calcifer? _

_ What? Who's that? Oh, never mind._

_ He's a magical fire demon. I do have a big heart; that I'm not ashamed to admit. I would do anything for the girl I loved, and maybe someday, you could be that girl._

_ Really? But I don't even know the real you. _

_ Ouch, that hurts. You do know me, and if you stopped to think about it, maybe you could realize who I really am._

_ I do feel like I know you, but then again, I could be wrong. All I know about you is: you live in or around Forks, and you're a mechanic. There are probably a dozen guys like that._

_ Hmm, you really are oblivious._

_ Hey! That's not nice!_

_ Sorry, sorry, but I think I'm going to have to do this the hard way. Meet me at Olive Garden on the Seventh of February at 7:30 pm. I'll be waiting at the corner table._

_ Whoa, this is specific._

_ I kind of made a reservation just in case you agreed. Otherwise I would've just given it to a friend and his fiancée. _

_ Who said I was agreeing to anything?_

_ Um, well, I'm hoping that you do agree. Will you, Bella?_

_ Yeah, of course I will. I'm excited to see you for the first time as the real you._

_ Me, too, Bella. See you soon._

_ HowlAtTheMoon16 signed off._

Bella sat back in her chair and sighed; it was amazing at how fast she'd fallen for this mysterious person who'd first started messaging her after Edward's family had left. His messages were kind, simple and full of life, something that Edward really hadn't done for her. Sure, he was a gentleman in all senses of the word, but he'd kept her at arm's length, never giving too much of himself to her, despite Bella's every attempts to weasel some love out of him.

Now, though, she found herself looking at all of the eligible young men around her, and wondering if one of them were her mystery man. There was Quil Ateara, a sweet and kind boy whose heart was given so fully and openly to everyone he met; Jared Cameron, who seemed to be a little distant from everyone, not quite letting himself be open; Embry Call, a funny and mischievous boy who seemed to not take seriously life's problems, often teasing those around him; Paul Lahote, an angry, yet loyal man-boy who fought to protect what he thought needed to be protected, and Jacob Black, a boy not much younger than her with a heart of gold and a grin as warm as the sun. It could also be Eric from her first day, but Bella highly doubted it. Eric wasn't as eloquent a speaker as her mystery man was, though M.M. often slipped into the teenager lingo spoken nowadays.

DEFINITELY not Mike Newton. Silly perverted boy.

Now, though, she had an opportunity to meet the man who'd captured her heart so swiftly and tenderly. And as much as it scared her to attempt to give her heart away again, she knew that to have a happy and fulfilling life that some risks were worth it.

XXXXX

"Bella, that dress looks amazing on you, especially with that eyeshadow," Angela Weber, one of Bella's closest friends, said as she stood back and nodded her approval of Bella's outfit. She'd chosen a burnt orange dress that hung to her knees and was made of a light, fluttering material that had bell-cap sleeves and a modest neckline. Her hair was swept back in a loose bun, with tendrils of hair hanging around her face. Angela had applied a smoky eyeshadow, and it made Bella look almost unreal, like a model. "Whoever he is, he's a lucky guy."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure he'll like it."

Angela scoffed as if the very idea was a lie. "If he doesn't, then he's crazy. I'd give you my boyfriend, but then I'd be a very sad, lonely girl. Well…I'd survive, anyway."

"Thanks, but I'm not really interested in Ben, anyway."

"Good, otherwise I'd have to kill you."

"Noted. Anyway, he seems like he really does know me, but what if I don't care about him the way he does about me?" That was one thing that terrified Bella the most: the feeling of letting down her mystery man simply because she didn't like him the way he liked her.

"Oh, Bella, that's what every girl thinks when she goes on a blind date. Personally, I've never experienced it, but from the way you talk about this guy, it's pretty obvious you like him."

"But what if—when I realize who he really is—I figure out that I _don't _like him because of who he is?"

Angela sighed as she put away her make-up kit; she'd come over to Charlie's in order to give Bella a complete make-over. She knew that Bella was weary of men, not because of Edward, but from the lingering perception that her father hadn't wanted her. A complete lie, of course, but one told by a woman who didn't want her daughter to go looking for her father. It hadn't worked, but the feeling that all men wouldn't want her still festered in Bella Swan.

"Bella, you have to take risks in order to find happiness."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just worry a lot."

"I'll say you do," Angela laughed. "I've never seen a person more prone to worrying than you."

"Oh, very funny."

XXXX

This was it, the moment she—and M.M.—had been waiting for the past two days, and now it was finally here. Bella toyed with the notion that she really didn't have to go inside and meet M.M. face-to-face for the first time. But no, that was a coward's way out, and if there was anything Bella Swan wasn't, it was a coward. No, she had to go inside and face her future head-on. As she made her way into the small lobby, the greeter came up to her with a smile on his face.

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes…"

"I was told by someone that when you came in, that I escort you to the table. He left a picture so I'd know. And he was right, you are very beautiful."

Bella blushed at the compliment, but followed the greeter gratefully; she was absolutely petrified about wandering the restaurant without the slightest clue as to where to go. When they reached the corner farthest from the lobby, the greeter stopped and swept his arm out toward the table lodged in between the two walls.

Her heart stopped, and her jaw dropped open.

There, sitting in a plain white button-up shirt with ebony black jacket and slacks; heart-stopping grin spreading over his features was Jacob Black. He looked gorgeous, and definitely not the gangly teenager she remembered. He'd filled out the shirt and slacks well, and Bella wondered briefly if his muscles looked as well-defined _out _of the shirt as they did inside. The love and adoration in his eyes made her heart skip a beat.

"Jacob? Jacob Black? You're the guy I've been talking to?"

His grin faltered for a moment, unsure if her reaction was a good one or not. "Uh, yeah, Bells, it's really me."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you." Truthfully, she hadn't. Mostly because she thought he'd been interested in another girl.

She hadn't meant it in a harsh way, but to him, it was like she'd tore out his heart and stomped on it; Bella sat down across from the now sobered Jacob, who was staring glumly at his plate. They had the same dish—Chicken Parmesan with stuffed shells—and he was only picking at his.

"I knew you liked this, so I ordered it for you. I hope you don't mind."

"Jake, what's wrong?" She couldn't understand the sudden change of attitude.

"I knew it; I just knew that you wouldn't act the same when you saw it was me. God, I should've expected it. Poor, not-even-legal, rez boy Jacob Black doesn't measure up to perfect, rich, pretty-boy Edward Cullen."

Something inside of Bella Swan snapped; she threw her fork onto her plate and stood, ignoring the stares of other patrons. "Damn it, Jake, I thought I told you that money doesn't mean anything to me! It's the heart that matters! I told you that. Why won't you believe me? Sure, I wasn't expecting you to be the one sitting here, but so what? I thought you liked another girl—Ness, or something like that—but obviously you like me, and you know what? I like you, too, so shut up about Edward Freaking Cullen and kiss me already!"

Jacob's jaw was wide-open, but he didn't hesitate to rise to his feet and draw Bella close to him; their lips met in a frenzy of heat and want, her hands sliding under his jacket to feel his muscles under the shirt, and his hands caressed her face. Bella didn't want to stop the kiss, but the patrons had started to applause, and being the center of attention was more than she could take. He drew back, but kept his face close to hers.

"So, you like what you see behind the curtain?"

"Oh, yes, Jacob, I most certainly do."


	2. The Beginning of Something Wonderful

A/N: Okay, so I've gotten a few responses asking for more, and while I didn't expect to, getting a 91 on my math test made me feel a little generous. And, if you haven't guessed, I've made a lot of references to the fact that Bella broke down, and while Edward's break-up with her wasn't as harsh, it's still a break-up, but she's not going berserk. This version of Bella, like my other story, reacts like a normal girl does where it's a little tough to deal with the fact that you got dumped, but not like Stephenie Meyer's Bella did. I mean, come on, there's always another fish in the sea.

_Flashback_

It's been 33 days since Edward Cullen left Forks, Washington to take care of his stepmother's father, and it's been a little rough. I'm not the kind of girl who just breaks down and ignores everything and everyone around her, but I still kind of wonder why he wanted to break up with me instead of trying for a long-distance relationship. It works all the time, but apparently two teenagers making it is a long-shot. Not that I care, of course, because I am a completely independent girl, looking for someone who really cares about me.

So, lately my routine has been to just relax with Charlie, maybe watch a big game or hang out with Angela and Jessica. The prom is coming up in a few months, and I'd anticipated taking Edward, but that plan is out of the window, so those two have been trying to get someone to be my date. Personally, I'm not for the whole going to prom idea, seeing as I'm a klutz, but with Edward, it had been kind of mandatory for some reason. I've tried to persuade them to drop it, but to no avail.

The house is as lonely and empty as it's ever been, seeing as Charlie is out working right now protecting Forks—though he's probably relaxing with his buddies in the precinct playing cards—but this little house is starting to grow on me. The cold rain is starting to become warmer to me, and the green is so much different than back home. Palm trees and cactuses aren't the same as lush, green leaves. Life grows so easily here and maybe my life will grow as well.

To my surprise, however, my normal routine has been scratched, as there is now an instant message flashing across the screen. I'm a little shocked; my inbox has been blank as a dry-erase board after school, and to see a message there is definitely not what I was expecting.

From: HowlAtTheMoon16

_HowlAtTheMoon16? What? Is he some kind of a wolf?_

_ Hello, Ms. Isabella "Bella" Swan, my name is not important at the moment. But that's okay. I have a big plan to reveal myself eventually, but I know at the moment that your heart is still in rehab. Not to worry, though. I'm a completely respectable guy. Anyway, what I'd like is for you to move your mouse over to the "Reply" button—yes, that little blue one—and click on it. Maybe message me, give a little shout-out, whatever tickles your fancy. Just know I'm here for you. _

_ From, The Doctor of Love_

_ P.S. I'm totally kidding about the doctor title. I'm not a doctor. Nope, I'm just a high school kid. TOTALLY normal. Mostly._

I'm honestly flattered by the message and intrigued by it as well. I'm hoping that it's not from one of the guys Angela and Jessica were trying to set me up with, but I'll never know if I don't try. That's been my biggest downfall throughout my life: I don't take risks, and I usually end up regretting it and standing on the sidelines. Well, enough of that. This Bella Swan doesn't back down from a challenge, especially from a cheeky high-schooler. Two can play at this game.

_To Dr. Howler, first of all, did Jessica Stanley or Angela Weber put you up to this?_

Right away, he answered back, not even making my heart skip in anxiety.

_Nope, I don't know either of those girls, so it'd probably be a little hard for them to tell me to talk to you. I just know you from around town—no clues yet—but, let's just say that I don't really talk to many people in Forks. I tend to stick to myself, except when I'm around family, family friends, friends or you._

_ —Wow, I feel really special, M.M. _

_ M.M.? What am I, a candy-coated chocolate candy? _

—_No, never said you were. It's my nickname for you—Mystery Man—seeing as I don't know your real name, and probably won't for a while. So M.M. it is._

_Ah-ha, that's a good nickname. So, to start off, I know all the basics about you, but what I really want to know is what your perception of love is? I know that you were kind of serious with Edward Cullen, but how madly in love with him were you?_

—_I wasn't too serious with him. I mean, I wanted to see where it was going, and if we'd survive a year together, but he obviously didn't think it was going anywhere._

_Really? I know he left for personal reasons, but I guess I figured that you two would try to work it out or something._

—_No, he didn't want to. He felt that it was just too much distance to overcome, and besides, he had to take care of his stepmother's dad, which is a full-time job for all of them._

_Hmm…well, I got to say Bells; I would definitely try to make the effort._

—_Bells? You have a nickname for me? And I appreciate the sentiment, by the way._

_Yes, you have M.M. for me, so I have to have a nickname for you. It's only fair, after all. I'm the kind of guy who would make a Herculean effort to make the girl I love happy. No matter what the cost to my own personal psyche is._

—_That's not being fair to you, though. I hate it when a guy sacrifices everything he is and has for some girl who obviously isn't aware of how much he'd do for her. I mean, protecting the one you love is important, but not important enough to warrant sacrificing everything. _

_Wow, you have strong feelings on that subject._

—_Yeah, I do. My dad sacrificed almost everything for my mom, but she still left him, and now he has no one but me. And besides, I'm not much into the whole chivalry thing. It's called respect. _

_I hear you there, Bells. I guess I just want the fairytale romance._

—_Don't we all?_

_True, very true; I guess what I'm looking for is what my dad had with my mother before she died. She died a long time ago, but from what I've heard, those two were head over heels in love with each other. And please don't try guessing who I am based off of that tidbit; I'd like to tell you who I am in my own time, when I feel like you're ready to let yourself love again._

—_I'm ready to love, but I suppose I'm a little betrayed that our time together meant nothing to him. _

My hands shook with emotion; this mysterious man had made emotions I thought dead and gone, or dormant anyway, rise up inside of me. Being with Edward had been like a dream, but a dream I knew sooner or later we'd wake up from. I suppose I'd never really let myself think that he would look back on our relationship with a cool eye. It was nothing more than a high school fling, but to me, it had been my first relationship. I did cry a little, but nothing like Jessica did when she and Mike Newton broke up for the first time.

_Bells? Bella, are you still there?_

—_Yeah, just trying to gather myself. He still has a hold over part of my heart. I knew it wasn't going to last forever, but still, he didn't treasure any of the moments we spent together._

_If I were him, I would treasure every moment close to my heart, but that made me wonder: how far did the two of you go? Like, relationship-wise?_

—_We never had sex or anything sexual at all. We did kiss a bit, but he was always trying to push me away. He claimed that he didn't want to make a mistake and regret it later._

_Regret what? A baby? Or just doing it for the sake of doing it?_

—_I don't really know what exactly the 'mistake' would've been, but all I do know is we never got very far._

_I am going to admit this right now: I'm pretty glad you didn't. I personally want to be the first and last guy to hold you in my arms._

—_*blush* Wow, M.M. I'm impressed. You hardly know me, and already you know what you want._

_Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. I know you better than you know yourself. I know your favorite books are: A Tale of Two Cities and Wuthering Heights. You like eating chocolate ice cream with fudge bits in it; you wear flannel pajamas because the cold of Washington is still chilling your bones; you adore baby kittens because you like nurturing things, and most of all, you love your father despite being separated from him for many years. _

—_How do you know all of that? I feel like I know you so well, and yet, at the same time, I don't. How is that possible?_

_ I don't know, Bella, but let's have a banner year. _

—_Huh? I'm a little confused._

_Oh, sorry. I'm listening to "Banner Years", the version done by a pianist. He's crazy good, so you better look him up or I'm coming to your house and forcing you to._

—_You know where I live? Oh, dear. We need better locks._

_Locks won't keep me out, but don't worry. I respect a lady's boundaries. Anyway, I have to go now. Familial obligations and such. See you around, Bella Swan._

—_See you around, M.M._

I knew that I had a big, goofy grin stretching across my face, but I did. I couldn't believe that someone had an interest me, and apparently close to home, as well. While I wasn't completely ready to start a new relationship with whoever this was, I could tell that whoever ended up with him would be a very lucky girl indeed.

A/N: Okay, so this is a continuation of The Man Behind The Curtain. PLEASE review lots and lots, because I don't write as well with little encouragement. Well, that and reading happy books makes me write better. Current books reading right now: The Fault in Our Stars by John Green—a signed copy, too—and The Rise and Fall of The Third Reich. I don't condone Hitler, but I do want to understand why it happened the way it did. PLEASE REVIEW. Dobranoc.


	3. Underneath The Stars Together

A/N: I know some people were probably confused by last chapter jumping backwards in time, but it does say Flashback. I finished "The Fault In Our Stars" and it was a sad, but thoroughly enjoyable book. I highly recommend it. So now it's back to the present time, just so you know. Please, please review, alert; pass the news to friends.

The tenth reviewer gets a Bella/Jacob one-shot; you tell me a prompt, and I'll write it. I'm not very comfortable writing things that are…intimate, so please don't ask for that.

XXXXX

Jacob was very easy on the eyes, though I'm sure I've mentioned that once or twice. His dark brown eyes glitter with mischief and happiness, and they're constantly glued to me, not that I mind, of course. Jessica would have jumped all over Jacob if we'd met him on the street, but he doesn't seem to have eyes for any other person in the restaurant but me. The kiss we'd shared minutes ago should have clued me in on that fact, but I still wondered why me?

He had the appetite of ten men, eating his entire meal—eggplant parmesan with stuffed shells and many, many breadsticks—in a matter of minutes, and was eyeing my hardly touched Alfredo pasta. I've never been much of an eater, not because I'm anorexic or anything; I just have no appetite most of the time. I do eat. "Gosh, Bella, you're like a twig. Don't you eat?"

"Yes, Jacob Black, I do eat." I said, moving my fork around my plate. It's still hard to believe that little Jacob Black, the kid I'd known so many years ago back when I still visited once a summer was the man I'd fallen for via the internet. Truthfully, I don't believe that internet romances are completely truthful, nor are they real. I don't knock any relationships that start on the internet, but for me, I believe you have to physically interact with a person to truly get to know them.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Only if you actually give me a penny," I shoot him a shy grin, and set down my fork. I'm terrible at flirting, but Jacob doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he actually looks more alive than a few minutes ago. "By the way, how did a fifteen-year-old get reservations to a fancy restaurant?" (Pretend Olive Garden needs reservations)

Jacob blushed and chuckled nervously, fidgeting with the cuff of his jacket. "Um, well, my dad called the restaurant and made the reservation. Besides, I look a lot older than sixteen. Which I'm turning in a few weeks, so don't reject me just because I'm younger, okay?"

My face twists in confusion. "Why would I do that? I'm not too overly concerned with age. As long as you don't brag to your friends that you're seeing an older woman, I'm fine with our ages."

Jacob's face lit up at what I said; apparently he hadn't been too hopeful that I'd be interested in him as anything other than a friend, despite our many conversations over the past couple of months. "Really? I'm seeing you?"

I shrugged and decided to play coy. "Well, yeah, I mean, you're looking at me right now, aren't you?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant. Are we really…an item, or whatever?"

"Hmm…well, I'd like to see where this could go, so yeah. I guess we're technically an item. We just can't do anything like _that _until you're eighteen." I say, trying not to act like a giddy schoolgirl. Acting nonchalant has never been my strong suit, especially since blood seems to be attracted to my cheeks whenever I'm even slightly embarrassed.

His shoulders slump slightly. "You're not one of those girls who waits until they're married, are you? I mean, I respect those who have the self-control to do that, but believe me, I'm not one of those people." He says, hastily trying to avoid offending me, which I'm not.

"No, I'm not. I'm not that old-fashioned, though I do respect the law. When your dad's the Chief of Police, you tend to follow the rules to the letter."

"Oh, me too. Not because my dad's a cop, he only happens to be your dad's best friend."

"I know; Charlie used to talk a lot about you guys before my mom moved us. I guess she never liked Billy for some reason." I think back to the last time my dad talked to me on the phone about the Blacks, even after Sarah Black died, but nothing stands out to me. "I can't imagine why; he's such a nice guy."

"Yeah, dad is pretty awesome. He likes you, and was extremely pleased that I was taking you out tonight, though he was like, 'Jake, why won't you tell her? If she likes you, it shouldn't matter who you are.' But I liked the whole air of mystery idea much better. Don't you?"

"It did stress me out a little, but no, I didn't mind. I like surprises, most of the time."

He cocked his head like a little puppy dog. "What surprises don't you like?"

"Well, womanly surprises, for one. Um, pop quizzes, and surprise parties for me." I said, listing off on my hands. I hope he finds this habit endearing, because I use my hands for math and finding an address in a phone-book, etcetera.

"Damn, there goes my plans for when you turn eighteen," He laughed beautifully; a sound that I'm sure I'll never get tired of hearing, even if we don't end up together forever. It's so natural and contagious. "No, no, in all seriousness, that was what your dad was planning on doing. Guess I'll have to 'inform' him," Jacob said using air quotes. "That a surprise party is out."

I back-pedaled immediately. "No! If you guys already had it all planned out, I can't ruin it for my dad. He's trying so hard to be a good dad, and if that's what he needs to do in order to feel that way, who am I to stand in his way?"

Jacob just watched me with observant eyes, shaking his head a little. "I am amazed at you, Bella Swan, with every moment that passes. Never did I think that you were such an amazing person. Well, I did, but not as much as right now. I'm so glad you decided to meet me."

I reached across the table and took his hand; his thumb rubbed back and forth against the skin between my thumb and forefinger, a blazing trail of heat following his thumb. "I'm glad, too. I'll admit I wasn't too sure about this whole thing, but you're definitely worth the trouble."

"Oh, thanks, Bella."

"No, I'm serious, Jacob." He just smiled sweetly at me.

"I know you are, Bells. I'm just teasing you. So, now that you seem to be done dinner, would you like to take a walk?" He looks deep into my soul with those deep brown, endearing eyes, and I can't help but melt into butter.

"Yeah, I'd love that."

After paying the check, we emerge onto the street, surrounded by couples and individuals hurrying to their next destination without stopping to look around and enjoy actually being alive. Some people don't have that luxury. Talk to Esme's father about that one. I've never been a big believer in worrying over what's going to happen down the road—except for tonight, but can you blame me?—and to worry about if you're going to make it on time to work or to relieve the babysitter is pointless. Just leave a few minutes early.

The sun set nearly two hours ago, but remnants of the warming rays still remain on the horizon, making the sky there look a shade or two lighter than the rest of the sky. I exhale in wonder at the beauty that I'm seeing. And as it turns out, Jacob thought the same thing—except he's looking at me instead of the sky. I turn my head slowly and gaze into his eyes, which are so intense right now. He's never looked at me like that before, except for the moment just before we kissed.

"You look so beautiful, Bella." Darn this boy, turning my legs into jelly.

"The walk, Jake?"

He seemed to snap out of his trance, and thankfully, he didn't look hurt by my interrupting the moment. "Um, yeah, I don't want to look like a fool just staring like a creeper in front of a restaurant."

"Oh, don't worry. You're _my _creeper, Jake." I said, circling my arms around his, and we began to move our way towards the pier sticking out into the harbor. This pier is unlike most, partly because there are rocks surrounding the land's edges, and not beach, and also because it's a fishing pier. Three older men are still standing there, stubbornly trying to catch a fish; they were there when I went into the restaurant nearly two and a half hours ago.

He sighed in contentment at hearing my words. "I feel so at peace right now, Bella. It's like all the pieces of the puzzle have fallen into place right now."

"Don't worry, Jake, eventually you'll get a much larger puzzle to finish, and we'll fill in the pieces together. How's that sound?"

"Awesome. I don't feel like we're moving too fast, do you?" He said suddenly when we stopped at the end of the pier. Jacob looked so much younger than his years when he said that.

"No, I don't. We've known each other for years, though lately we've been a little out of touch lately, but that doesn't mean a thing. You get me, and I get you. So what if we kissed on the first date? We were consenting almost-adults, it was a pretty awesome kiss, let me tell you."

I could've sworn Jacob's chest puffed out a little at the compliment.

"Why thank you very much. I do try to please my lady friends."

"What?" I playfully shoved his shoulder; his muscular, warm shoulder. "Please, I bet I was your first kiss. I was, wasn't I?" When he turned his head, cheeks flushed, I knew I was right. "Oh, that's so cute. I'm your first."

His arms shot out and pulled me flush against his body, and the intense look was back in his eyes. I felt warm and tingly all over, though I quickly chastised myself for feeling this way. He was only fifteen after all, though he acted much older. "I hope you'll be my first for everything. Would I be?"

I bit my lip, embarrassed at the topic. I'm a prude, let's face it. Everything about the subject just makes me feel embarrassed. "Yeah, you would be. Edward and I weren't that serious."

Then the moment was seemingly over again. "Well, I guess that's cool. I'm not trying to rush you. I mean, this is only our first date. And we are pretty young. Don't worry; I'll try to control my hormones if you control yours. Deal?" He held out his hand, and I took it. We shook hands and then turned back to face the bright, luminous moon. His arm went around my shoulder, and pulled me close to his body. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and sighed happily. This night had been so perfect, and I've never been able to say that about a date before.

Sure, Edward was a nice guy and all, but he didn't like going out in public very much or showing public displays of affection, though I was on his side about that. I get embarrassed when people look at me, and tend to let my imagination get the best of me, especially when I'm out with a boy. Usually with Edward, we'd just stay in his spacious living room, watching movies. BORING with a capital B.

"Can I see you again?" He asked as we began walking back to my car; I had to give him a ride home to La Push, since his dad wasn't about to come all the way back to Port Angeles at eleven at night.

"Of course, and we'll continue emailing each other when we can't."

"Yeah, that sounds really good, Bella," He said, buckling his seatbelt; Jacob hardly fit in the cab of my old Chevy truck which I later learned had been restored by Jacob. "How about we hang out again Saturday when my dad comes over to your house to watch the game? We could go to First Beach with some of my friends, and maybe yours, too, if that's cool."

"Definitely. I haven't been to First Beach in ages, so it'd be great to get back in touch. Is there anything I should bring?"

"Just your beautiful self," Jacob said, leaning over to nuzzle my cheek. "That's all I want."

"Your wish is my command."

A/N: Okay, so I've asked above for my readers to review and the tenth person to review gets a one-shot about Jacob and Bella with whatever prompt they can think of. Please review? For my cat, especially since he's going in for shots tomorrow and I'm not sure how he'll react around the vet for the first time. Anyway, until next time.


	4. Lauren SmackDown

A/N: I felt like writing another chapter, so yeah. It's probably not the best, seeing as it's probably going to mostly be concerning Bella's friends, and I do my best writing when she's with Jake. My offer of the last chapter still stands.

After one last goodnight kiss from Jacob, I'd dropped him off and gone back to Charlie's house, smiling like an idiot. His kisses burned my skin like a fire, though far more pleasant, and I was impatient for his eighteenth birthday, though that was still three years off. Depressing, I know, but I didn't feel like being charged with sexual assault or whatever, though I had an inkling that neither Charlie or Billy would care about pressing charges. They'd been rooting for me and Jake to get together ever since the day Jacob was brought home from the hospital.

Charlie was watching the game as I entered the house, and he looked over and I could tell he was aching to know who my mystery man was, in case he needed to show him his newly purchased shotgun. "So? Who's this kid I have to worry about making moves on my daughter?"

"You're actually going to be surprised at who it was. And don't worry, Dad, I don't think he'll be making moves on me. He's quite the gentleman."

"Like Edward?" Dad said gruffly, turning back to the local college basketball game.

"Dad, its Jacob Black."

That caught his attention. "Jacob? As in Jacob Black, Billy's little boy? Well, he's not so little anymore, but he is a good kid. I trust him with you. Though isn't he a little young for you?"

Oh, boy, here we go. Just what I was afraid of, the whole "Don't do anything stupid with a fifteen-year-old lecture"

"Dad, come on. He's turning sixteen soon, and besides, I'm not stupid enough to mess around when I'm not even ready for anything like that yet. Can we _please _stop talking about this now? I'd like to go to sleep now; math test tomorrow."

He nodded for a moment, and turned back to his program. "All right, I trust you. And tell Jacob I said be good to my daughter."

I blushed as I made my way up my stairs and did my normal routine: get dressed, brush my teeth, etc. I'm not OCD by any means of the word, I just like my routines. They give me security in an unstable world. Once that was over, I flopped on my bed and sent Jacob a quick little text message saying that I had a good night, and that Charlie said good-night. He responded back within a matter of moments.

_I had a good time too. So Charlie took it well?_

_ Well…he warned me not to do anything I'd regret with someone younger._

_ Oh, jeez. Sprung that on you, did he?_

_ Yeah, but it's okay. I can wait. Can you?_

_ BELLA! _

I giggled, imagining his reaction, which was quite hilarious actually. I've always imagined that guys can be impatient, despite my own personal experiences with men.

_What? _

_ Oh, man, you just made it a lot harder for me to keep my cool. _

I flushed with the knowledge of what his text actually meant. It also made my stomach feel a little strange, something I never experienced with Edward.

_Goodnight, Jacob. I miss you already. 3_

_ Night Bells. Ditto. See you Saturday. Ask your friends._

XXXXX

Jessica ambushed me as I expected she would right outside of Trigonometry, yammering away about her great performance in the football game as the head cheerleader (I don't remember if they have a football team, but here they do) and that Mike really seemed to notice her a lot more than he had lately, AND who was my insanely hot mystery man? Anyone she knew?

"It's Jacob Black," I confessed, hoping that she accepted the news. It's not because I was ashamed of Jacob by any means, it's just that some of the old families in Forks weren't so accepting of the Quileute people. Why is beyond me.

Instead, I got the opposite reaction I was expecting out of Jessica: pure, unadulterated delight.

"WHOA! That's amazing! Even though he's younger, he's easily one of the hottest guys on the reservation, aside from that Quil guy. Not that I'm looking of course."

"No, cause that wouldn't be right," I agreed, going along with Jessica's denial. She had a wandering eye, and it was best to just go with the flow when it concerned the latest catch of the day, which so happened to be this Quil. "I mean, you're with Mike."

"Yeah, totally not right. Anyway, come one, spill the details! I'm _dying _to know what went on with tall, dark and handsome!" I went through every detail of my date with Jacob as we made our way to lunch (again, I don't remember her exact schedule) which felt a little more comfortable than it had when the Cullens were here. Not because they _were _gone, but because Lauren had secretly had a crush on Edward and Tyler, and was jealous that I'd got both their eyes. We weren't friends, but she tolerated my presence without any of the snide remarks she used to make.

"You kissed in front of the restaurant?" Jessica exclaimed, almost forgetting to open the door leading into the lunchroom. "That's so romantic."

"Yeah, though I was a little embarrassed. You know how I hate people staring at me."

"The pier is a little cheesy, I'll say, but perfect for you. Now, me? I'd go for the hotel room idea, or is that too provocative? Mike says I say things sometimes that make me sound like a…well, you know." She said in a rush, as if she had to say everything on her mind, otherwise she'd forget everything.

"No, no, it's not like that at all. A lot of people do that."

She sighed theatrically. "Good, because I'd hate to get a reputation here. It'd go around like wild-fire, and I'd never recover."

I grimaced inwardly; Jessica was a nice enough person and all, a loyal friend, but she tended to think too much of whether or not something made her look good. She could care less what people thought, but she had to put on a good show and act like she did care. It made her seem a little shallow and vain.

"I'm sure. Oh, before I forget: Jacob wanted to hang out at First Beach Saturday with his friends, and he wanted to know if I wanted to invite some of my friends to come along. Do you think Mike would want to come?"

"Oh, sure," Jessica said with a wave of her hands as she collected her tray and paid the lunch lady. "The whole gang would come: Lauren, Mike, Eric, Angela, Ben, um…Tyler! Right, can't forget Tyler. I think that's it, but that's probably enough, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Jacob didn't exactly put a limit on how many people I could bring."

"Hey, guys!" Jessica announced when we reached the table; gracefully sliding her tray onto the table and twirling around to sit in Mike's lap. "Bella's got an announcement! It's a good one, too!"

"She's pregnant?" Lauren muttered as she took a sip of her mineral water. I struggled to keep my composure, since my first instinct was to blush, cry and run in that order.

"No, I'm not pregnant. We're all invited to a get-together at First Beach with the Quileute boys on Saturday." Immediately I was met with a barrage of questions from Eric, Ben and Mike about was it cool if they could bring wet-suits and surf boards? Was there going to be alcohol? Yeah, real classy that one. Even Lauren seemed to be interested, interjecting with a question about which Quileute boys were going to be there. I had no way of knowing that, and she knew it, but I think she partly wanted to humiliate me, and partly because she was genuinely interested in who was going. Lauren Mallory wasn't a monogamous person; often dating two guys or more at a time, and I was sure that she was already looking for a new guy to add to her collection.

Only Angela and Tyler were silent, though Tyler wasn't really paying attention in the first place. He was too enraptured with Lauren's revealing top; classy, right? Angela, though, was merely waiting her turn until the commotion died down.

"How was your date, Bella?" She said in her soft, lilting tone. I liked Angela the most out of all of my friends because she was the best listener, and didn't judge. Yeah, she could act like a teenage girl, but overall she mostly kept to the sidelines.

"It was good. We had dinner at Olive Garden, and then went to the pier across the road for a while."

"That sounds nice. Ben took me there once. We had a lot of fun." She said dreamily, looking over at Ben who was busy discussing the proper amount of energy drinks and beer they thought they could bring to First Beach without being too obvious about their intentions.

"Yeah, I had fun, too. He's a really kind guy."

"That's good. Every girl deserves a man who will treat her right."

"You had a _date_?" Lauren sneered; the tolerance thing appeared to have gone straight out of the window today. "Let me guess: you stayed a generous distance apart and didn't even touch the whole night? Once a prude, always a prude."

I wasn't going to let Lauren get away with that. "As opposed to sleeping with him on the first date? Because they have a name for that, you know."

Her mouth dropped open as the others laughed and snickered at her. Not many people stood up to Lauren, simply because she was the queen bee of the school.

"BURN!" Mike shouted, pounding the lunch table with his fist. "Classic, Bella!"

I smirked at Lauren, who was too busy gaping at me, letting her know that no one shoves Bella Swan around and gets away with it.

A/N: Come on, guys. It's not hard to click on the button and write something. Besides, you get a free one-shot if you're the tenth person. I don't want to sound pushy, though.


	5. Waiting To See You Again

A/N: So I got a review basically telling me to continue this story even if a lot of people don't read or review, and that's what I'm going to do. Thanks. You know who you are. Ugh, my cat was supposed to get shots this morning, but unfortunately he decided to be a jerk and scratch my arms all to heck, so we had to cancel. .

"So, is Saturday on?" Jacob's velvety voice said over the phone; I'd called him shortly after Charlie went to bed, wanting to fill him in on our plans and just to talk again. I felt utterly at peace while talking to Jacob.

"Yeah, I've got Jessica Stanley," Jacob interrupted me with a groan. "What?"

"You invited _her_?" He said, not seeming very happy.

"What's the problem?"

"She wants to jump Quil's bones! Her and that fish-looking girl!" Jacob said with a laugh; apparently he wasn't as upset as I thought. "Those girls look at us like we're pieces of meat. It makes me feel uncomfortable, and not in a good way, either! We're people, too."

I laughed. "Aww, poor Jake, too hot for his own good; don't worry, I'm pretty sure Lauren Mallory isn't coming. We're not on the best of terms, though Jessica is still your main problem."

"Why doesn't she like you? How can someone not like Bella Swan?" He said dramatically, and I could picture him gesturing widely with his arms.

"Well, she's the kind of girl who likes having multiple boyfriends," Jacob interrupted yet again with a coughed word that sounded like 'Sore'. "And she had her eye on Edward Cullen and Tyler, who's her boyfriend now…I think. I'm not too sure. Anyway, she didn't like that Edward took an interest in me, and so she decided to go out of her way to make me miserable and a pariah. It didn't work though."

"I don't get it. What made Edward Cullen so attractive to you girls? I mean, I don't see it."

"Well, that's good; otherwise I'd worry that you'd want to leave me for him." He spluttered in outrage. "I'm just teasing you, Jake."

Jacob hmph-ed, but didn't seem to want to make the effort to stay mad at me, though I highly doubt he ever was in the first place. "Bells, you're too much, sometimes, but well worth the trouble in the end. I'm really looking forward to Saturday, though now I'm kind of wishing I'd made this a two-man expedition, not a however-many-people-decide-to-come exploration. Oh, well, beggars can't be choosers, right?"

"Hindsight is always 20/20, eh?"

"You're telling me," He sighed, and it sounded like he had flopped back on his bed. "I just feel like I want to be around you all the time and it's a little hard to get to know the girl you like when you're surrounded by a ton of people. My friends _love _to tease me, every day, all the time. Though, to be fair, I do the same thing."

"Typical teenage behavior."

"You're a teenager yourself, miss. Albeit, an older, wiser, hotter teenager than girls my age, but you get my point."

"Oh, so it's only my body you're after, is it?"

"What? No! No, no, that's not it at all! I mean, I love your body—no, I shouldn't—but, it's not as distracting as you might think, uh, well, ugh…this isn't working at all." He said sadly, letting his high-strung emotions get the best of him. I was, again amazed at how much Jacob let himself feel without holding anything back or withholding emotions altogether. I liked this about Jake.

"Jake, stop, it's okay; I was just teasing you. I'm sorry; I probably should've said something sooner, huh?"

"Yeah, that would've been nice," He said, his voice muffled by his arm or hand. "I can't stay mad at you."

"That's very good to know, Jake." I said with an edge of playfulness in my voice.

He swore. "You're going to use that against me, aren't you? You're going to fall in love with a clown named El Pollo Loco, and you're going to wager on the fact that when you dump me, I won't be mad, which is probably true. Just don't fall in love with a clown named El Pollo Loco, huh?"

"I hate clowns, so no worries there."

He laughed lightly, the sound slightly lower than it had been a few minutes ago. "That's good. I hate clowns, too, so I'd be heartbroken."

"Falling asleep, Jake?"

"Yeah, I am, but I don't want to get off the phone. I'll miss you too much." I, too, didn't want to get off of the phone with Jake, but we both had school tomorrow, and I didn't want to be blamed for his poor performance. It was a double-edged sword, but someone had to be responsible in this relationship.

"Go to sleep, Jake. We both have to get some sleep; otherwise our dads will forbid us from seeing each other like Romeo and Juliet. And I hate that play. Who wants to die for something like that?"

"I would," Jacob said sleepily. I didn't want to argue that dying for someone you love is silly, because a lot of the time, both people would end up dying and then no one would be happy. I guess I'm just not a fan of Shakespeare.

"Okay, Jake, now go to sleep."

"Nag, nag, nag, but since it's you, okay; I'll go to sleep now like a good little boy. Talk to you tomorrow?"

I smiled, already counting the minutes. "Yeah, of course."

"Talk then, honey." And with that last endearment, the line clicked and I was left alone in the living room.

XXXXX

Saturday

Mike's van rumbled unsteadily down the road to First Beach, due in part to the road being nothing but rocks and pebbles. Jessica complained that the Quileute should really invest in a paved road, but I knew that while Jacob's dad wanted to do that for his people and whoever wanted to go to the beach, there just wasn't enough money to do so. It was a sad, but unfortunate side-effect of this economy. I was excited to meet some of Jacob's friends for the first time, and to reacquaint myself with the ones I did know: namely Leah and Quil. I hardly remembered Seth, but that's to be expected when he's just a little kid when you last live in Forks—I stopped coming when I was young myself—and Embry hadn't been much of a social butterfly back then. (I don't remember what age I said that she stopped visiting Forks, so just assume that she was ten or eleven).

"Are you going surfing?" Eric asked, shifting amongst the surfboards and wax jars he was sitting against.

"No, I'm not a fan of cold water, and the ocean is just a big, cold body of water." I said, disguising my dislike for water simply because it's cold, and not because I can't swim. I never needed to learn how in Arizona, because I stayed primarily inside, and we weren't well-off enough to get a pool.

"That's cool, though," Jessica said, nodding like she completely agreed. "The ocean here isn't for the weak of heart."

"Jessica!" Angela scolded, shoving her elbow into Jessica's side. Lauren and Mike chuckled at Jessica's comment, and normally I would feel like cowering in a book or completely running away from a situation, but not anymore. I'm not a scared little girl.

"It's not that, Jess. I haven't bought a swim-suit yet, and I doubt your wetsuit would fit me."

"Ohh," She said, nodding again, but this time it looked sincere. "That's true. You can't swim in the ocean without both of those, so yeah, you're probably right."

Of course, I'm right.

When we finally pulled up to the beach, I saw a group of tall, well-muscled boys standing in a group that immediately began to move towards the van once they noticed us. I spotted Jacob instantly: his boyish face shining with happiness; his grin spreading widely over his face, and his shaggy black hair that he kept pushing out of his face.

I couldn't help but release a wide grin of my own at the sight of him. As soon as I was out of the van, Jacob ran straight at me and wrapped his arms around me; he spun us around for a few moments before stopping and leaning his forehead against mine.

"I missed you."

A/N: The last bit is inspired by the movie Alice, the one Scy-fy made, though I changed a little bit. Hatter didn't spin Alice around, and he did kiss her, but Jacob didn't. So yeah. *yawn* Gosh, I'm tired. Oh, well, time to go stealth attack enemies in Uncharted.


	6. The Perfect Sunset

A/N: Okay, so on Facebook there was this thing on the Huntsman movie, and I don't get why people can't have opinions without freaking out. My opinion is Kristen Stewart isn't a very good actress. Nothing against her at all. I have watched all the movies she's been in, and that's just my opinion. It's not a personal attack. Also, what is with people killing their kids? Little innocent children don't deserve to be smothered, or hit with a hatchet or blown to pieces. It's not fair to them. People really should have seen it coming. But alas, we never really notice anything until it's too late. ANYWAY, off of my rant—I'm running on not a lot of sleep—let's get on to the story, shall we? Review if you will, don't if you must.

XXXXXX

"I must admit, Jake, this is turning out to be quite an interesting day," Embry said to Jacob, a sly grin emblazoned on his russet face. He, Quil, Jacob and I were sitting some distance away from the main group where all of my friends were co-mingling with the rest of what Jake affectionately called "The Pack": Sam Uley, a Tribal Elder due to being the next oldest man in the tribe; Jared Cameron; Paul Lahote who seemed to have a crush on Jake's older sister Rachel; Leah Clearwater, Sam's girlfriend, and her kid brother Seth. I liked the idea of everyone co-existing like a family; my family had never been big or close-knit, but deep inside, I yearned for the safety and security and love of a big family. I fit in well enough with Jacob's family, and can easily see myself becoming a part of that someday in the future. "You shaving, getting up early, denying yourself the simple pleasure of one of Sue's muffins (Emily isn't here yet), AND, you ran up to and squeezed the life out of this exquisite creature who just so happens to be Mr. Charlie Swan's long-lost daughter. What is going on here?"

Jake glowered at Embry, which is kind of hard to do when you're lying down. His lean body stretched across the towel he was laying on, bare torso glistening in the sun. I couldn't help but appreciate the view, and apparently Jessica and Lauren thought so, as well. But they wouldn't have him. He only had eyes for me, and I for him. I reached over and took his hand in mine; his eyes flashed to me, widening a little, but his shining grin quickly blossomed. It felt right—this moment, this guy, this life—and nothing could possibly make it better…for now, anyway. That's the future, though. Enjoy the Now.

"What I do today, did in the past, and will do in the future is not your concern, Embry Call, nor will it ever be. I was just spreading a little love to this beautiful lady here," He said, shaking our hands a little. "So just stand back and watch my dreams come true."

Quil flopped back on the side, clutching his sides as he laughed loudly. "Oh, Jake, wow, oh, Jake, that's rich! What are we living in, Cinderella-verse?"

"I happen to like Cinderella, Quil," I say, fixing him with an "I should so smack you right now" look. "And it just so happens that Jake might be my future Prince Charming, if I'm lucky."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, NO!" Jake shouted suddenly, bolting upright with panic-stricken eyes. "You did _not _just say that!"

"What? What'd I say?" Then I realized something: both Quil and Embry wore Cheshire Cat grins, and Jake was horror-struck at how smug they looked.

"They will _never _let that go, Bells; you do realize that, don't you? All these years of carefully building up my reputation: building model cars, reading car magazines, never watching a single chick flick, and all gone to waste!" He curled over his knees, dramatically heaving sobs that Sam Uley broke his intense "Talk" with Leah to glance over, smirk at and return to getting to know his girlfriend's face intimately.

"Thank you very much, Miss Isabella, for giving us the upper hand on our unlucky friend here." Embry said in a formal tone and giving a low bow; well, as best one can bow when sitting on the beach.

"I didn't intend to, you know," I said, pouting; I hadn't intended to get Jake ragged on for days, weeks or even months on purpose. Why can't I ever do things right?

"Bells, it's okay," Jake said, reaching out and touching my cheek tenderly. His expression showed that he didn't really care if Embry or Quil teased him, not if it meant that I'd given him a bit of hope for the future. "I don't mind. These two jokers will probably give up on me when Paul gets caught with a magazine, or if Sam and Leah get caught by Harry. It's okay. It gives me hope, you know?"

I blushed under his intense gaze that while Embry and Quil couldn't see, they'd learned enough about me to know what exactly was going on.

"Oh, naughty, naughty boy, Jake," Quil said, slinging an arm around Jake's shoulder's; Jacob quickly shucked it off. "Being with an older woman? Kinky."

Jacob suddenly shot to his feet and launched himself at Quil, swearing like a sailor and wildly throwing punches as they rolled in the sand towards the water. I just stared after them in shock. This was unbelievable. Was Jacob really defending my honor? I hoped so, since I'd be mad if the only reason he was beating Quil up—and yes, I'm vain enough to think my man can beat anyone—was because he didn't want to admit to fantasies about being with an older woman. I'm not much older than him, though. Only two years, give or take a few months.

I _really _hoped that he was defending my honor.

While the fight was going on, Sam and the other boys had raced down the beach to stop the fight, but the two had seemingly turned a fist-fight into a simple wrestling match; laughing and slapping each other's backs. My friends, however, were horrified that Jacob and Quil had been 'fighting' and were standing at the far end of the beach, huddled together, while whispering and pointing. I could only imagine what they were saying about my taste in men, though I trusted Angela to not jump to conclusions. She based her decisions off of proof and facts, while the rest? Typical teenagers. And boy was I glad to be an old soul for once.

"Sorry about that, Bella," Quil said with a sheepish grin; the bruises on his face evidence that he got smacked down, and good. "I didn't mean to imply anything about your honor or your morals; I was just teasing him. We're just impressed that he got a girl as pretty as you are."

"Thanks, Quil, but it's actually kind of hot to see Jake fighting to defend my honor."

Jacob had been walking up towards us when he caught my words; he stopped dead in his tracks and blushed the deepest shade of red I'd ever seen him blush. I wondered what it was doing to the rest of his body, but again…I really shouldn't tempt myself with thoughts if I couldn't back it up. And for at least two years, I can't. *I however have an inkling that I won't be able to last that long, and neither can Jake. I know that for a fact.*

"U-um, Bells? I don't, I, we should, um…we should, oh, uh, uh, Bells…um, yeah, I'm…" He stuttered out, unable to form a proper sentence.

"—blushing bright red and stuttering like a complete fool?" Paul offered, nudging the frozen-in-place Jacob in his ribs. "Or is it the fact that Bella paid you a compliment, and you're acting like a wolf in heat?"

"SHUT UP!" Jacob shouted, shoving Paul away from him; Paul growled through his teeth, but—apparently seeing my friends' concern—decided against another bare-knuckle brawl.

"You know, Bella, I'd suggest finding friends who don't like to gossip about how us natives are wild and uncontrollable, but then I'd be rude, so I won't." Paul said, turning sharply away from the group to walk _away _from my friends and towards the almost invisible trail that led back to the reservation. Sam, Jared, Leah and Seth followed close behind, though I suspected that Seth would've much rather stayed with us than go back with his sister.

"I'm sorry, guys, about them," I gestured subtly towards my friends as if I could excuse their behavior. "I don't know what to say, really, except that I'm sorry. I hope the others don't think I'm like them."

"Nah, they don't," Embry said, putting his hand on my shoulder and shaking it a little. "They're just hurt that people out there, especially people who've lived among us for generations, could still think and act like they do."

"Angela's not like that, though. I know that she, and probably her boyfriend Ben, don't think like that."

"It's nice to think so, and I'll take your word for it, Bella. But we should probably get back to the rez, otherwise they might call the cops. See you around, Bella. Come home without cuffs on, okay, Jake?" Quil said, and the two turned around and chased after the others. Me and Jacob were left alone on the beach, except for the aforementioned couple, who were wandering aimlessly along the beach, hand-in-hand. After a few moments, though, they turned to go back to the van—Angela shooting me an apologetic grin—and now we really were alone.

"Damn, Bells, I didn't mean for your Saturday to end so badly." Jacob apologized, gathering me into his arms, squeezing gently ever so often.

"It didn't go as I planned, that much is true, but it's okay. I had a good time with you before those two messed with you, and my friends being such jerks and all to you guys. None of you deserve it. Do you think they still like me?"

Jacob leaned down and gently kissed my cheek, leaving a scorch mark behind. "Yeah, of course they do. They like you because you've made me happier than I've been in a while, even though we're not technically dating. I mean, I'd like to think so, but we _are _supposed to take it slow, aren't we?"

"Yeah, and sorry for the comment earlier. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of…?"

"Paul," Jacob supplied.

"Paul, right, though I am very proud that you managed to control your anger." Jacob's laugh rumbled through his chest.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't angry. Just a little embarrassed, but that's to be expected when your girl is so incredibly heart-stopping. If he was me, oh, he'd have definitely punched himself out. Hmm, now that'd be something to see, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, so how's everything going with you?" I said, anxious to keep the conversation off my comment and onto something a little safer.

"You should know, Bells, since we talk almost every single night." He teased, nuzzling my neck.

"No, I know that, but I just want to hear you talk. I love hearing your voice. It makes me feel content inside, and that's something I haven't felt in a long time, you know."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. All my life, I've been too concerned with taking care of my mother, making sure bills are paid, worrying about my father all alone up here, then wondering if mom was happy with her new husband, and then I worried about whether Edward would figure out I'm not good enough for him, and leave me. After he left, I realized I was stupid for thinking like that. But still, I don't feel quite content with my life. Like there's something missing, and then I figured out what I was missing."

"Mmm? What's that?" Jacob murmured into my hair.

"It was you." Jacob pulled back to look at me with amazement in his eyes, and love, too.

"Really?" He said it like he really couldn't believe it.

"Yep." And as the sun set, our kiss was bathed in brilliant reds, gold and orange colors. A perfect sunset.


	7. Jacob's Memories

A/N: Sorry that I didn't post this sooner. My computer, for some reason, wouldn't work when I clicked on the Login button, but it's working now, thank goodness. Enjoy.

When I first met Bella Swan, I was a newborn, not even aware of what was going on. That seems to be the case for a lot of the things I do. But my first memory of her is scraping my knee in her dad's driveway and crying my outs out; this pretty little girl with long brown hair in braids and chubby cheeks came over to me and bent down beside me, wrapping her twig arms around me. That instantly dried my tears up, and from the moment I looked into her big brown eyes, I was hooked instantly. She was all I could see, no other girls really made the impact on me that she did. I mean, sure, I could have dated other girls, and I did, believe me, but they just didn't matter to me as much as she did.

Every summer when she visited, and the occasional Christmas, which equaled seven visits total, I'd hop up and down in my room, shrieking with excitement over seeing Bella Swan again; my parents just shrugged and smiled at my rambunctious behavior. Sure, my mom tried to tell me that I'd meet another girl and then Bella Swan would still be my very best friend, but my dad knew that there wouldn't be another girl for me, just like mom was the only woman he'd ever love. Us Black men chose the woman for us, and there was no going back from that. I was ecstatic to know that Bella would always be with me, though at four years old, you don't really understand what that means. I just thought we'd continue having sleepovers or eating ice cream on the back of Charlie's police cruiser. I never had the idea that it could be so much better.

When mom died, I wanted Bella there so she could hug me again and make it all better; I hadn't forgotten that first time I'd been comforted by her amazing ability to hug. Dad tried to tell me that Bella couldn't come to us so soon; her mom didn't want her to visit anymore, and she wouldn't be coming back ever again. I couldn't accept that. So he had Charlie take me home to his house, and Charlie called Bella's mother so that I could talk to Bella. I'm assuming she didn't like it, but she let me talk to Bella anyway. We stayed on the phone for three hours while I cried and begged for my mother to come home, and she whispered words of comfort to me. I was happy that I could talk to her, but it ended all too soon.

The next time I saw her, she looked like a woman. I saw a shy, unsure, klutzy beautiful girl that made my heart skip and wholly unfamiliar feelings wash over me. Puppy love turned into real love that day, or so I'd like to think.

Then Edward Cullen came along, ruining every plan I'd had to ask her out.

So there I was, on the sidelines, watching as Edward Cullen kept the girl I loved away from me, and my family and friends; Billy liked the Cullens well enough, or at least he liked the doctor who was not a bad guy, I'll admit, and the doc's wife who was a total passive lady, but the kids were odd and strange and messed-up in the head. They'd been adopted from homes that weren't acceptable for kids to live in by any stretch of the word. Mentally unbalanced, is a word I heard often when around the company of the tribal Elders.

But then, miracle of miracle! Edward and his family left Forks permanently and I was free to woo Bella as I pleased. But I was a total romantic at heart, and I wanted to see from a third-party perspective exactly what she felt towards Cullen, so I pretended to be someone who could be sympathetic to her plight, and surprisingly, she didn't seem to care about him much at all. It was like he was just a first boyfriend, which aren't usually that serious. I couldn't believe my luck. And even though I wanted so badly to come out and say "I love you!" right then and there, I couldn't because she might realize that oh, she doesn't like Jacob Black like that, so let him down easily. I'm not _that _stupid.

So my big plan to woo her was to have her meet me at a fancy restaurant and have a date. Of course, I had no guarantee that she'd even meet me in the first place, but Bella Swan was worth the risk and vulnerability. And then…she met me, and here I was thinking that she didn't really want me after all, just like I'd thought, but when we kissed, everything made sense. She'd fallen for who I am, not my name, though it certainly helped sway her to my cause. That night was one of the best nights of my life, and we ended that on the pier under the stars, which is romantic in and of itself.

Now, I realize that Bella and I might not last forever, but I'm going to attempt to be with her as long as I can and be as happy as I can be before something tries to take her away from me. I can't do that again. I'm not trying to be melodramatic or anything like that, but I already lived through her being taken away for years, and it wasn't a very fun time. She meant a lot to me as a kid, and being in a romantic relationship with her now has made that bond become even more entangled…in a good way. I'm more emotionally invested with this girl, and there's just no way that I can handle a plot twist.

MEANWHILE…

After I'd gotten home from the trip to First Beach, I'd helped Charlie attempt to make my famous lasagna because I'm not going to live here forever, and he needs to learn how to be semi-self-sufficient when I do move out. It didn't work out as well as I'd hoped, but enough that we were able to scrape together some semblance of a dinner. Then Charlie had gone to bed, leaving me to read a new book I'd gotten; then the phone began to ring, and at 11 pm, I couldn't think of anyone besides Jake who would want to call.

But it wasn't Jake.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I'm so glad I got a hold of you."

A/N: Okay, so I'm going to a wedding in another state tomorrow, so I'll be gone for most of the weekend. I'll try to write something out, but I probably won't be able to post until either late Sunday night or Monday. Either way, enjoy this really small chapter.


	8. On Top Of The World

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I went to the wedding, as I said last time, and Fanfiction has just been acting weird with the sign-in button. Has anyone else noticed this? Oh, I appreciate the reviews I've gotten for Happiest Man Alive and the one for The Man Behind the Curtain, but seeing as it's Valentine's tomorrow, the one-shot I promised the 10th reviewer will be fluff-filled, and can be about whatever they want. Come on, guys. I know I don't do m-rated stuff in my stories, but is that all a story is about now? I thought that well-spoken, happy, fluffy stories were popular. I don't know. Anyway, enjoy.

"Hey, Bells, what's up?" Jacob said, stepping out of his Rabbit and approaching her with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He looked utterly gorgeous in his white, button-down shirt and cut-off jeans, and his dark eyes sparkled like glittering jewels.

Unfortunately, I was unable to concentrate on all of him when my mind kept going back to the phone call I'd received the other night.

It had been Alice, Edward's sister on the line. Of course I was surprised, but also delighted. She had been a good friend to me, and I'd been dragged on more than ten shopping trips, but I enjoyed her company. She'd sounded so horrible on the line, voice thick with emotion and tears, and my heart dropped into my stomach. If anything happened to Carlisle, or Esme, or one of them, sure I'd be upset. They were good friends. What can I say? Can you hate someone's family after they break up with you? I couldn't; I'm too nice to do that.

She'd told me that Edward had fallen down one day on the stairs, and had succumbed to unconsciousness. It didn't seem serious, until Carlisle took tests on his blood and tissues and discovered that Edward's white blood cell count was dangerously low, low enough to warrant a look into just how bad it was. They weren't his biological parents—they had died—and there was no next of kin that was known for Edward. If he had some kind of blood cancer, or anything of the sort, then his outlook would be pretty grim.

Edward had been my first love, and I couldn't just forget. I was all for moving on and enjoying my life, but he still held a place in my heart.

And then there's Jacob: sweet, sweet, beautiful Jacob with a heart of gold, a warm sunny smile that could warm the iciest heart, and eyes that looked deep into your soul and could pinpoint your problems and fix them so quickly with his open love. I'm with Jacob now; I will never go back to Edward no matter the reason, but I can't help but worry about him.

"Bells?" His gaze looked upon me with concern; the flowers were drooping slightly in his grip. "Bells, what's wrong? You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"No!" I nearly shouted in my insistence. "No, no, I'm not breaking up with you, never. It's just that Alice Cullen—my first boyfriend's sister—called the other day and said that Edward could be sick. I'm not going back to him. I'm not, but it makes me worry a little that he could be really sick. I could never imagine that he would get sick."

Jacob let out a small sigh of relief. "Oh, so that's it. Well, it isn't good by any stretch of the word, but at least you're not breaking up with me. That would kill me. I'm not happy that your ex is sick, but only because you're not happy about it. I never really knew the guy at all, so I don't know how to feel towards him."

I walked up to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his waist; his automatically returned the gesture. This was what I loved about Jacob: his sensitive, caring nature in that, even though this was my ex-boyfriend we were talking about, he still had the compassionate nature to care about what I cared about.

"Well, that's all I can ask for. Anyway," I said, leaning back and pointing to his flowers. "What are the flowers for?"

He chuckled uncertainly. "Well, funny you should ask about that. They're for you, as a matter of fact."

"For me?"

"Yes, you, silly girl," He said, bending his head to touch my forehead and kissed my nose. "It's for Valentine's Day, and I'm hoping that you'll be my Valentine."

I let out a laugh of my own. "But of course, kind sir. I will most certainly spend this—holiest of holy days—with you." (I'm not trying to bring down holy holidays; Bella's just kidding).

"Yes!" Jacob said, throwing his arms in the air and letting his head fall back, laughing loudly. "I have won! Victory is mine! Take that, Paul Lahote!"

"Paul?"

"Oh, he made a bet with me that you wouldn't agree to be my Valentine, so now I collect $30."

"A bet? You doubted that I wouldn't agree?" That made me feel slightly insulted that Jacob would think that I wouldn't agree to be the one to spend Valentine's Day with him.

"No, Bells, I didn't think that. Not at all. I only agreed to the bet because Paul kept nagging me and just being an all-around jerk about this whole situation, but not once did I think that you wouldn't agree. Oh, Bells, please believe me?"

I crossed my arms and fixed Jacob with a stern gaze; he essentially became a little puppy-dog in that moment, his eyes big and pleading, his lower lip sticking out in a "Please don't smack me" way. It was adorable, and made me realize that despite the fact that Jacob often acts years older than what he is, he's really just a fifteen-year-old boy barely on the threshold of manhood. Does three years count? So I yielded to this adorable puppy.

"Okay, I believe you," I say with a smirk; he whoops and catches me in a swift, tight bear-hug that leaves me gasping for breath. To say that Jacob is a good hugger is an understatement; if I didn't know any better, I'd say he had supernatural strength. But who honestly believes in all of that stuff anyway? I sure as hell don't. "Oh, gosh, Jake, you almost smothered me."

"Sorry, honey. It's not my fault, honestly. Dad says I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"I'm a fan of a strong man, not guys who are kind of skinny and not good for heavy-lifting. Not that strength is all I look for, but I'm wimpy enough in the strength department, so a stronger man is definitely a good thing. You know what I mean?"

He smiled his wide, goofy grin. "Yeah, I do know what you mean. I promise that if you ever needed help with something heavy, I'll be there for you."

I couldn't help but walk up to him again and resume our embrace. "I know you will. You'd never leave me."

"Never," He promised, his hands moving up and down my back in a soothing motion. "I would never, ever leave you."

"Neither would I."

We stayed like that for a few more moments before he stepped back with a beautiful, shining grin on his face. "So, let's get started on our Valentine's Day date, shall we?"

"What? We have school, both of us, and we can't skip."

"Oh, Bells," He captured my hand and we began to walk towards his car, despite my protests of not a moment before. "You need to let go of school for one day and enjoy this magical day that all couples around the world enjoy. So we're going on a date, and that's that. Deal?"

"I guess so."

"Great!" He opened the door like a gentleman and walked around to the other side and got into the driver's seat; starting the car, he made his way down my street and we were soon well outside of city limits. So La Push was not our destination, as I suspected, but that's not so bad. I mean, I'm all for the unknown when on dates, so it's all good. "I bet you're dying with suspense, aren't you?" He looked over at me, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"Yes, I actually am wondering what could possibly be so amazing that it requires us leaving Forks."

"Well, I thought about going for a picnic on First Beach, but all the guys are doing that, and I value myself as a completely original character. You, I thought, might enjoy a book signing, or the library, but then I thought 'who does that for the most romantic day of the year?' Certainly not I. So there I was, floundering for ideas that would make this day incredible, far better than any other day you've lived through, besides meeting me for the first time, of course."

"Oh, yes, that was the happiest day of my life," I agreed, laughing out loud.

"Are you being serious or sarcastic?"

"A little of both."

"Ah, that makes sense. Well, personally, I don't know where the hell we're going, just that we're going somewhere that we can both enjoy and have a lot of fun."

"Yeah, let's."

XXXXX

Jacob was lying when he said he had no idea where we were going; he knew all along. Such a little sneak, that boy is. We'd spent the day visiting all the attractions that Seattle is best known for—the Space Needle, museums, and things like that. It was so fun to stand on top of the Space Needle and look upon Seattle and think how lucky we were to be able to enjoy this opportunity. We tried to spot our houses from this height, and Jacob claimed he could see his, but I'm pretty sure he didn't. It didn't matter if he did or not, all I knew was that it couldn't get much better than that.

Or so I thought. But I was wrong. It got so much better.

He'd arranged for us to have a whole restaurant to ourselves—it was tiny anyways, so it didn't cost much, he assured me—and we would be serenaded by a violinist and harpist who would play classical music to us while we dined via candle-light, and it was very fancy. He smiled happily across the table, reaching over constantly to take my hand into his and kiss it tenderly. It gave him strength, or so he claimed. It made me feel special.

This is what Valentine's Day is all about—the love, affection, caring, and devotion that you both give to your partner, and receive in turn. I never was a big believer of the whole concept surrounding February 14th, but now I could. Jacob made it a day of surprises, kisses stolen when he thought the harpist wasn't looking, holding out his hand as he asked for this dance. I loved how his hands felt holding me close to his body as we swayed to the beautiful music. This is what I'm going to remember most about this day—everything. (That last line was from that song from Miley Cyrus, though I'm listening to the Gavin Mikhail version—much better).

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bells," Jacob said, leaning down and giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jake."

A/N: Okay, so a sappy Valentine's Day chapter for you. Hopefully I get more reviews and you can get a one-shot about these two. Anyway, for all taken people and single people, have a good Tuesday. Ha, that shows you how I'm spending it.


	9. My Blood is Tainted Blood

A/N: Come on guys, over 1,000 hits and only one person reviews? I'm not that horrible a writer am I? Even all the old reviewers I had for Bringing Her Home aren't there, anymore. I promised a one-shot to the tenth reviewer for the last three or four chapters. *sigh* I could say that I'm going to stop writing chapters until more reviews, but I honestly think it wouldn't matter what I do. Guess you have to write lemon-y situations to be popular. I think I said low white blood cell count last time, just ignore that.

After my amazing Valentine's Day dinner with Jacob, we became the epitome of the cutesy couple who's so wrapped up in each other that they hardly know what's going on. I can't help it, though. He's such a good kisser that I can't stand to pull my lips from his, and neither can he. And why should we? We're a couple, and this is what being a couple usually entails.

I'd last seen him a few days ago, when we were hanging out on First Beach together. Then Jacob had fallen ill with mono, and apparently a nasty case of it, too. Thankfully I hadn't gotten sick because of him, but Charlie was keeping me home to keep a close eye on me. Not that I minded. It gave me plenty of time to glance through my college application, email Jacob back and forth, and check on friends' goings-on via Facebook.

I also learned Edward's fate through a post Alice had made a couple days after my date with Jacob.

_ Alice Cullen: well, Edward isn't doing so good. His white cell count is through the roof, a lot higher than you would want it to be. They're doing a bone marrow biopsy today, so we'll know if he has something bad. After that, we're moving back to Forks so that he can get the best treatment from those who knew his medical history best. We'll see you soon. _

I'd shoved myself away from the computer desk then, unable to breathe. Edward couldn't be sick. He was still important to me, despite the fact that he'd dumped me. What if he'd known somehow that he was sick, and broke up with me so that I wouldn't have to see him get sicker and less like the man I remembered him to be. Now, don't get me wrong, I am in love with Jacob whole-heartedly, but Edward still holds a small piece of my heart.

Then, shortly after that, I got a phone call from Edward himself. He sounded terrible, weak and his voice breathy and quiet.

_"Hello, Bella, how are you doing?"_

_ "Me? I should be asking you that question." I said, unable to control my emotions. He made it seem like nothing was wrong._

_ "Oh, that. You saw Alice's post, I presume?" _

_ "Yes, I did. Is that why you broke up with me? Because you thought you were sick?"_

_ "No, that wasn't it. I broke up with you because I knew that we weren't compatible, and long-distance relationships don't work out very often. I'm sorry for doing that. Can you forgive me?"_

_ "I already did, Edward, and I moved on, too."_

_ He chuckled that velvety chuckle he was known for. "Yes, yes, I knew that. Jacob Black, son of William "Billy" Black, best friend of your father. You made a good choice, Bella. I'm happy for you."_

_ "How are you doing?"_

_ "Well, I'm breathless a lot, generally very tired. I'm not hungry most of the time, I'm bruised all over, my hips hurt like hell, and my spleen is slightly enlarged. So it appears as though I have ALL, an acute type of leukemia."_

_ I put a hand to my mouth, unable to contain the gasp of horror that escaped. "Oh, my god, are you going to be okay?"_

_ "Well, it all depends, really. We're going back to Forks because the Seattle hospital is good for this kind of disease," *_I don't know if it is, but it suits my purposes*_ "And we'll be staring a chemotherapy regimen along with a bone marrow transplant if I'm lucky enough to get a match."_

_ "How long do you have?"_

_ "Goodness, is this the Inquisition? Well, again it depends on my age, my reaction to the treatment, if I have any mutations in my chromosomes, things like that. So it's kind of a mystery right now. I'm not graduating high school on time, though. My treatment would cause a big lapse in homework and tests and things of that nature. Plus, who wants to look at a kid who needs an oxygen tank because he can't breathe right?"_

_ "A tank?"_

_ "Yes, but don't worry. It doesn't mean I'm terminal. Quite the opposite. If all goes according to plan, I could be cured within a couple years, and remission for my age is quite good. I could survive past five years easily. I'm a male, so my survival rate is lower than females, but I'm Caucasian, so my survival rate is better than non-Caucasians. Also, my survival rate is lower because I'm older, and kids diagnosed from ages 1-10 are generally cured of it. It's a flip of the coin."_

_ "God, Edward," I sighed, shoving my brown hair out of my face impatiently. "How do you know all of this?"_

_ He laughed, sounding almost like his old self. "You forget my adoptive father is a doctor, Bella. He made sure I knew all of the symptoms that go along with it, survival rates, treatments, even what plot I'd want if things don't go according to plan."_

_ "You can't die, you have to meet Jacob."_

_ He laughed again. "Yes, so I can warn him of the consequences that await him if he hurts you. Don't worry, Bella, I won't die before I meet your new boyfriend. Your happiness is all I ever wanted for you, and to know that you did will help me rest a lot easier."_

_ "When are you moving here?"_

_ "Um, well, we need to get some medical things from the hospital before Carlisle moves back here. Alice is coming, too."_

_ "What about the others?"_

_ Edward sighed heavily. "Well, Carlisle and Esme aren't staying married for much longer. My illness is too much for Esme to handle. Jasper and Rosalie are staying with her, and Emmett is striking out on his own in British Columbia, where his biological family supposedly lives."_

_ "That's too bad for Carlisle and Esme. I always liked them."_

_ "I did, too, but some people don't handle illness as well as others do, and while that's tragic, there's really nothing that we can do."_

_ "I hope you get better, Edward. I intend for you to be my best man someday."_

_ That got a real laugh, one that didn't sound weak or not up to par due to the cancer, out of Edward. "Yes, I shall try as hard as I can. Goodbye, Bella. See you soon."_

_ "Bye, Edward."_

I told Charlie of what was happening, and he seemed sad at Edward's illness. "That kid is a good kid, so full of potential. Does his coming back mean you're…?" He'd left the question unsaid, hoping that I wouldn't say yes and break Jacob's heart.

"No, I'm not," I'd answered, confident in my decision. "He needs a friend, and I'll be a friend to him, but I'm not going to be his girlfriend again. Jacob is my boyfriend now, and I'm not going to be stupid about this and destroy his heart so that I can have a few more months, maybe years with Edward. It just doesn't work like that in my world."

He'd nodded, apparently satisfied by my answer and continued polishing his weapons.

I wasn't going to go back to Edward. I knew that much. I knew that I had to be there for him, though, support him through his surely painful illness, and I hoped that he and Jacob could become friends of sorts, bonded over one thing that connected them: me.

A/N: Okay, so Bella isn't going back to Edward. I got this idea from a reviewer, and I thank them for that. Review if you will, don't if you must. I honestly don't care about reviews at this point. I know my writing is good. So happy Valentine's Day for those of you who are in a relationship, happy Tuesday if you're single. 


	10. Meeting Edward Through Jacob's Eyes

A/N: Okay, so let's pretend some time has passed in between chapters. It's taken the Cullens two months to get enough money, equipment and whatnot to move back to Forks. So two months have passed between this and last chapeAnd a couple weeks have passed between every other chapter besides this.

Jacob's Point of View

I'd been riding my motorcycle through the back roads, hoping to clear my face of the silly grin I'd been wearing ever since my Valentine's Day date with Bella, when I passed by the old Cullen residence. It was a magnificent house, and it was a shame that no one had wanted to buy it since they left. A porch that wrapped around the outside, with a lot of glass windows letting in the sunlight, and the winding driveway filled with…moving trucks?

I stepped on the break and came screeching to a halt just past the driveway. I couldn't believe it: someone had bought that old house. Wait until I tell Bella that…Edward _Cullen _moved back? I knew that she'd told me that they were coming back, but I thought she meant closer to the hospital, and _not _in their old house which became the state's house when they left which should've been sold to someone else to be _their _house. My mind was racing a mile a minute, thinking about all of that. I just could not believe that the guy who had become a part of Bella's past was not living within miles of her home again, well, to be fair, he still would be if he was living at the hospital.

What if she decides to go back to him because he's sick? No, she wouldn't do that…would she? Never! She says that she likes me. What if she tries to date us both? NO! Bella Swan is _not _like that, and I'd know if she was. No, this isn't how it's going to go. I'm going to attempt to be friends with this kid because Bella would appreciate it, and besides, when you're sick, you need all the support you can get. I know I would want a friend.

So I kick the kickstand out on my bike and stash it behind one of the trucks, and make my way up the gravel driveway, the rocks announcing my presence with every step. But that's just ridiculous. They don't need rocks to announce a nearly 6'3" Quileute boy that towers above the rest of these normal-sized men.

I spot Edward Cullen right away: resting in the backseat of his father's fancy car (I know nothing about cars) with his eyes closed and hands crossed over his lap. He doesn't look good at all: his eyes are surrounded in purplish bags, his skin is pale and drawn tightly over his cheekbones, and I can see every little bone in his hands. Wasting away in plain sight.

One eye lazily opened, a bright vivid green that reminds me of the light shining through trees.

"Jacob Black, I presume?" He drawled, closing his eye again. Normally I would think that meant I wasn't worth the time, but now I thought a little differently.

"Yeah, I am."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, I was just riding around and saw that you were back in town. Thought I'd drop by and say hello."

He made a sound that resembled a laugh. "Are you sure you didn't stop by to see if I would attempt to steal back Bella? Don't worry, I won't. Despite my lingering feelings for Bella, I know that she's moved on to you. Besides, I know my chances aren't good. I haven't responded well to chemo, so it's only a matter of time before I get worse. I'm still doing that and radiation here, and whatever else they decide to mix into the cocktail, but it's not looking good for me."

"I'm sorry about that,"

"I don't want your pity." He said, opening both eyes this time, fixing me with a gaze that could cut through one's soul.

"I could spout something to you about how being sick automatically gets you pity, or something along those lines, which I read in a book, but I won't." I said, waving my hands as I talked. I can be very animated whilst talking, which sometimes gets people close to me a smack in the head.

He laughed a melodic sound that could make me see exactly how he'd won Bella's heart in the first place. "You just did, but it's all right. I've had a lot of time to think about what's going to happen to me, and I've also read that book you're talking about. A very good choice, I might add."

"Bella's going to be crushed when you're gone, you know," I said without thinking. Edward flinched.

"No, she won't be. I'm sure that she'll be saddened by my passing, or even mournful for it, but she won't be crushed." He said, looking at me straight-on, but this time he looked sad, not piercing my soul. I pitied this man who was too weak to stand or move, or do anything except _be_.

"Are you going back to school until…you know?"

"No, I'm not going back to school. I have a GED now, and that's all I ever will have. My dreams of being a doctor, or a surgeon, or a politician are gone, and all I'll ever be remembered for is having cancer. That's it. People will think back and say, "Oh, Edward fought so bravely. He is an inspiration to us all. He woke up every morning, ready to fight the cancer. But I'm not brave; I'm a pathetic human being who just wants to die. I do want to grasp at my tenuous hold on life until I lose, because who wants to die? Then again, I don't want to have days filled with pain, or vomiting. I'd rather die than suffer that, but because my family wants me to fight, I have no choice but to fight. I'll do whatever they want, even if it means my suffering."

I had respect for Edward Cullen, whereas before I felt a lingering resentment. I didn't think we would be friends by any means necessary, but if being friendly to him meant a lot to Bella, then friendly I shall be.

"I can see why she liked you."

"Yes, but she also remembers my inability to show affection, intimacy and the way I brought her on nice dates to fancy places. I did that because I knew that we wouldn't last very long as a couple. I can't be close to people because my own mother abandoned me. It makes me feel anxious when women try to lavish intimate affection towards me. It's a sorry excuse, I know that, but it's the truth. People can say what they want. I loved Bella in my own way, but not in the way you do, the way you _can_." Edward suddenly burst into a fit of watery coughs that made my stomach feel a little queasy; when he leaned back onto the seat, he sighed heavily. The woes of a sick, dying person is a burden I don't want to know.

"You know, I was jealous of you."

He looked at me in surprise. "Me? You were jealous of me?"

"Yeah, I've always had a crush on Bella ever since I can remember, and I knew that when she moved back, I was going to tell her. Then you started dating her, and I was so jealous. It's been almost six months since you left, and it's been going good. With us, I mean. Her birthday is in a couple weeks, and I've already had mine."

"Why are you telling me this?" He said not out of anger, but exhaustion.

"Oh, sorry, I have a tendency to ramble when talking to my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend."

"I see, and I understand how you could be jealous. Any man dating Bella is the luckiest man indeed, and truthfully, I'm jealous of you because you get to have a life with Bella, while I am doomed to be little more than a footnote in history. I had my chance, though, and it makes more sense looking back on it all now to have broken up with her then, because then she wouldn't have to be stuck with a cancer patient for a boyfriend until I finally keel over. Because isn't that what society expects? You can't talk badly about a cancer patient, or break up with them because it is a norm followed by much of American society."

"Um…okay, right. I don't really understand what you're saying."

"Neither do I, really. I'm just rambling about something I read in an especially good book released recently."

"I don't read much," I again blurted out.

"You'll need to if you're going to be with Bella. She likes reading the most depressing novels, such as _Wuthering Heights _or novels by that Jodi woman. I like how she writes, but the plots are completely appalling in their seriousness. Can people not write novels that are happy, not sad? Pardon my frustration, Jacob Black, this is one of those "Life isn't fair" moments Carlisle warned me about."

"Life isn't fair, but you don't have to keep excusing your anger or sadness behind the whole cancer label. You can just be angry for the sake of being angry. Enjoy having emotions while you can."

He smiled and glanced at me. "You sound oddly philosophical for a sixteen-year-old, Jacob. Maybe you are better suited for being with Bella than I ever was. You can empathize, relate to whatever problems she's having, but also you think logically which she can relate to in turn."

"You are so weird." I said, laughing a little.

"It's the medication," He said, waving it off with a wide smile of his own. "I act like a complete lunatic sometimes."

Then a small girl with a bob-style hair-cut and ballet flats sauntered over to the two of us, and looked between us quizzically. "Edward, who's this? Is he a visitor?"

"This is Jacob Black, Alice," Edward said as if he were talking to a two-year-old. "He's dating Bella, you remember Bella, don't you?"

She shrieked happily and assaulted my middle with a hug. "Tell Bella to come over, will you? Will you?"

"Sure," I said, unsure of what was going on. With that one word, Alice shrieks one more time and races back to the house, skipping and humming happily to herself.

"Alice is…unique," Edward said, giving answers to my questions. "She was adopted by Carlisle and Esme because she's schizophrenic and sometimes believes she's a little girl. There is medication she takes, but there are good days and bad days, much like myself. Carlisle's job pays very well, and he does have an inheritance from his grandfather, so that's how he pays for my leukemia and Alice's schizophrenia."

"Well, should I tell Bella you're back?"

His eyes opened wide in surprise. "You would do that?"

"Sure, I mean, she wants to come visit. She misses you guys."

"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night, you and Bella?"

"Okay."

So tomorrow I would be dining with the former enemy.

A/N: I'm trying to research leukemia symptoms, and what living at home does, and stuff like that. But be patient with me if I don't get it right. So until next time.


	11. Dinner Scene Part 1

A/N: Okay, so time in this story is hopefully going to slow down a bit. Can't speed things up and have Edward die. This is a Bella/Jacob story, and that's how it's going to stay, but I'd like for them to all become friends.

I can't do this. I can't go to a dinner at the house of my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend. I mean, who does that? It's not natural, is what it is. What kind of sane man goes into the lion's den willingly? I love Bella a lot, but there's a limit to how much I'm willing to do for her. Well…I might give my life for her, if we were held hostage, or if she was being assaulted, but this? This I cannot do.

When I told Bella about the dinner, I assumed that she would be a little hesitant about the whole ordeal, not excited about it. 'Oh, what am I going to wear? Should I curl or not curl my hair?' Frankly, it's driving me bonkers. I never expected my girlfriend to be so excited about going over to her ex-boyfriend's house with his crazy sister and strange doctor father.

So I make a quick, last-minute decision. I pick up the phone hastily, dial Bella's number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hey, Jake, are you almost ready?"

I bite my lip, shoving my hand through my shaggy black hair. "I'm not coming, Bells. I can't do this."

"What? Why not? You were the one to talk to Edward in the first place."

"Because I was trying to make friends with him so that you wouldn't think we were about to go at each other's throats?"

She scoffed through the line. "Are you kidding? This is _my _fault? And you shouldn't have to try to make friends with Edward just to impress me. I chose you, and you should be happy about that. The only reason I'm going to Edward's house tonight is because he needs a friend right now. He's dying, Jake."

I yelled in frustration and swept my arm out, knocking several lamps, trophies and piles of clothing onto the floor. I couldn't think straight. This is exactly how all girls leave their boyfriends: some problem arises, and poof! They fall back in love with their exes, and then it's somehow the boyfriend's fault for not trying hard enough.

"No, Bella, I should not be happy about that! Yes, you chose me, but only because _he _left you! I'm just a rebound guy, aren't I?" I said, very close to making a complete turnabout and begging for Bella's forgiveness and that she let me escort her to the dinner.

But that thought came a little too late.

"No, Jake, you were never a rebound guy. You were the one I thought I could see myself with for a long time, maybe forever. I'm not some sentimental romantic who goes for the first guy to promise me a happy ending!"

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't go with you tonight." I said, sounding oddly formal.

"I didn't expect you to," She said, her voice acidic. And with that she hung up, leaving me standing in dress clothing in the middle of my room, holding the phone in my hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella, you're alone." Carlisle said when he greeted me at the door, dressed in a light green sweater and a kind expression adorning his face. "I assumed Jacob Black was joining us as well. That is what Edward told me earlier."

I tried not to let the mention of Jacob's name bring tears to my eyes. He'd hurt me in our phone call just before I'd left for the Cullen's residence. I'd probably hurt him as well, but I hadn't expected his insecurity to get the better of him. He'd talked to Edward, and it had gone well, hadn't it? So why make a big deal out of it now?

"Bella? Are you all right?" Carlisle asked, peering down at my face. "Have you been crying?"

"I'm fine, Carlisle."

"If you're sure," He said, clearly not swayed by my pathetic performance. "Alice is sleeping right now, her meds drained her, and Edward's in the family room. It's almost as if things haven't changed." He said, thoughts clearing flying across the country to where Esme lived. And the loss of three of his adopted children must be weighing heavily on his mind as well.

"I'm sorry that Esme isn't here with you."

He sighed heavily before forcing a smile onto his face. "Yes, so am I, but we've all made our choices, and hers was to stay there. Come in, Bella, out of the rain." He said, holding out an arm in welcome. I made my way through the house, amazed at how little things had changed, though the absence of Jasper's civil war history books, Rosalie's many lipsticks and Emmett's weights throughout the house was alien. I'd never been here without those items missing.

"Bella," Edward said, attempting to sit up from the nest of pillows he was lying against on the couch. He looked horrible. He'd never been muscular, but he'd had some, and those were gone. Edward's collarbone stuck out painfully, and his skin was stretched over his bones. What was even worse was his green eyes had faded. "You're here. Where's Jacob?"

"He's not here. He decided not to come. We, um, we kind of got into a fight before I came here."

His eyebrows knitted together. "Oh, no, it wasn't because of me, was it?"

I sat down on the loveseat opposite him. "Yeah, he felt it was too weird for him to go to his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend's house. Not that I blame him, of course, but it's still a little upsetting."

"Think about this, Bella, would you like it if his ex-girlfriend—say he has one—was sick and you two were invited over to his house for dinner. Would you feel uncomfortable with the situation?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I would be."

"I'm sorry that I'm the cause of this situation." Edward said, leaning back on the pillows. He'd just had another round of chemo at the hospital this morning, and it was a good day—no vomiting or whatever, but he felt very weak. I couldn't imagine being in his situation.

"You're not, Edward." I said. "Everything's going to be okay with me and Jacob, you'll see." He smiled, but deep inside, I was having a hard time believing myself.

A/N: I'm sorry about Bella and Jacob fighting. It was necessary. Of course Jacob's not going to be completely okay with Bella hanging out with Edward, and I know that the dinner scene should be included. Don't worry, I will. I have an idea for what to do with it. And sorry again for the shortness of the chapter.


	12. Dinner Scene Part 2

A/N: Okay, here's Dinner Scene Part 2. Just so you know, this is a Jacob/Bella story, so of course she and Edward aren't getting back together. He's sick and doesn't want to be with her, though he still enjoys her company. And plus he knows that she's with Jacob. *sigh* I'm trying to write my own fictional story and it's kind of hard to get what I'm thinking onto paper. Is this a common problem?

"How's the salad, Alice?" I said, looking over at Alice, who was staring intently at her untouched meal with intense focus; today was a bad day for her as well, but not as bad as it could be. Bad days for Alice meant that she was less receptive to her medication, and could be a little more eccentric than normal. "I think it's very good, don't you?"

"It's my hair, it is, and the lettuce is my hair." She said in a monotone; her lips moving ever so slightly.

"Is it now?" Edward said, giving his sister a light tug on her short hair. "It's not green like lettuce is, nor is it smooth. Sorry, love; it's just plain old hair like mine." She giggled at his words; Alice was like a little girl most of the time, never really acting like someone of eighteen years would. I used to pity Carlisle sometimes, having to care for a child who would never really become an adult in her own right; her mind was too fragile for the real world. I don't anymore because he loves Alice like a real and true daughter, and now he'll never be alone after Edward's gone.

"Green is the color of my socks," She said, fixing Edward with a hopeful gaze; she liked to prove that she wasn't completely crazy. It was in these rare glimpses of lucidity that she would do this. Her socks were a bright, flaming orange. Orange was her favorite color, and I'd watched her pick these socks out for dinner tonight.

"Wrong again, Alice," And I watched for a few moments as Edward tried to coax lucidness out of his sister's fragile mind.

"How's school going, Bella? You're a senior right now, aren't you?" Carlisle asked, giving me his always-ready smile.

"Yeah, I am. It's been going good, I guess, though Charlie's convinced that I'm slacking off more than I should be. He's probably right, though. I like to spend a lot of time down at La Push."

"La Push? Hmm, I think I treated a boy down there once for a broken bone." Carlisle mused thoughtfully, his utensils pausing ever so slightly.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sam, Sam, Sam!" Alice chirped, enjoying the words so much that she began to sing the words over and over again.

"Oh, yes, Sam Uley. I remember now. Thank you, Alice." Carlisle said, giving his adopted daughter an affectionate pat on the head.

"Sam Uley? Oh, he's friends with Jacob."

"Bella, don't worry about Jacob Black. He'll come around. I'm sure it's tough when your girlfriend wants to hang out at her ex's house, especially since he's dying, and everyone pities a cancer patient, so you'll do whatever it takes to make me happy, even if it means being with me intimately in my death throws."

I couldn't speak. Edward had made me speechless.

"Edward!" Carlisle chided. "Bella is not going to do that just because you're dying, and you're not dying!"

Edward shrugged his thin shoulders. "Then I'll just have to go to a hooker named Starr." He said this with difficulty, as if he were struggling to catch a hold of his breath.

"Edward! There will be no prostitutes, there will be no sex, and there will be no intimacy of any kind in my house!" Carlisle said angrily, dropping his fork and knife. "You are very ill with leukemia, Edward, and won't be able to be with anyone until it is cured, and that won't happen even after it's cured until you're past the age of nineteen! Yes, nineteen, because you'll still be too weak when you're eighteen and still living in my house."

"Carlisle," Edward said, attempting to take a deep breath but failing to get enough. "I am never going to reach my eighteenth birthday, never mind my nineteenth. You don't think I know why we came back to Forks now when Maine is closer to some of the best children's hospitals in the country? You want me to be surrounded by the town I grew up in, and Bella, because whether she is my girlfriend or not, she will always be there for me. At what cost, though, Carlisle? Who will be there for Alice when I'm gone because Esme decided not to be here with us? And what of the risk to Bella's relationship with Jacob Black? She's here tonight because she feels some sense of obligation to be around a sick and dying person. This whole process sucks, you know."

I couldn't take this fight between father and son one moment more, so I excused myself to go make a phone call to Jake; Alice trailed behind me, muttering nonsense about ravens and crumbs and butter. I thank my lucky stars that I don't really know what's going on in her mind. I think I'd be so dizzy just trying to keep up with it all.

The phone rang for a couple times before Jacob finally answered.

"Hey, Bells, look, I'm sorry about flaking at the last moment. I'm just afraid that you're going to want to go back to him even though he's sick." He said, sounding genuinely afraid.

"Jake, I'm not going anywhere. We've only just begun, why would I want to quit now?"

He laughed shakily. "Well, he's rich, for one."

"Money isn't everything, you know."

"That's what they all say."

"I'm not one of them!" I said, startling Alice, who had been spinning around on the floor, singing happily to herself. "I'm not one of them. I want you because you made me fall in love with you, and we have fun times together, and I want these times to last, Jake! I don't want my ex-boyfriend moving back to town ruin us."

He was quiet for a few moments, and then spoke in an equally quiet voice. "We're not ruined. Far from it, my dear. I love you, Bells, and I know it's probably a little too early to say that, but it's true. I am in love with you, Bella Swan, and that's not going to change anytime soon."

"That's really good, because I missed you."

He chuckled huskily. "Why? I haven't gone anywhere."

"No, but I wish you were here right now. Things aren't exactly going so well. I mean, between Carlisle and Edward."

"Edward is blue, blue, blue, blue, Edward kisses blue." Alice said, staring off into space again.

"What?" Apparently Jacob had heard what Alice had said, and was laughing his head off. "I completely forgot about her. That girl cracks me up."

"Yeah, me too, but I don't know what she's saying."

"Does anyone?"

"Edward does, usually. Kisses…blue…his lips are blue!" I said all of a sudden, understanding what Alice was saying. Now, Alice might not say things the way people without schizophrenia do, but she makes sense. She said that Edward kisses blue because his lips _are _blue. "I have to go, Jake. I'm worried."

"Okay, Bells, make sure the kid is okay. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you, too, Jake." I clicked off the phone, and raced to the other room, hoping that for once, Alice was wrong.

She wasn't wrong.

Edward's head was leaning back against the chair, his lips a solid blue, his chest moving up and down in a shallow motion; Carlisle was nowhere in sight. I moved to Edward's side, and reached out to touch his hand. It was ice cold. I had no idea what was going on inside his body, but I knew from the blue lips that he wasn't getting enough oxygen.

"Edward? Edward, can you hear me?"

"Bell…a…" He said in a wheezy voice. "I…can't…breathe…"

"I know, Edward, I'm going to call the hospital."

"Thank…you…"

I called 911, and even though they said they were on their way, I couldn't help but worry that somehow Edward wasn't going to make it. I sat by his side in the chair next to him and held his icy hand while Alice raced around the house in a feather boa and knee-high socks. If we hadn't of broken up months ago, I'm sure I'd be going crazy right now. But we did, and I'm not. Sure, I'm worried for Edward's sake, but I can't imagine myself with anyone else but a tall, dark and gorgeous boy with an easy-going smile and beautiful eyes.

Edward just can't compare, sick or not.

A/N: Okay, so hopefully this dispels any thoughts of this turning into an Edward/Bella story. Sure, they're going to be close, but not close like relationship close, just best friends close. So, Edward's taking a turn for the worse? What do you think should happen? He's probably not going to die…yet, but I don't know. Ugh, I want to see that movie The Secret World of Arrietty, but none of my friends will go with me. Oh, well.


	13. Kiss For A Dollar

A/N: Okay, so best day ever today. I'd only gotten two hours of sleep cause I must have insomnia or whatever, and I had classes from pretty early in the morning to early afternoon, and I get to school, and no school! I guess there was a threat or something against the school, so school was cancelled. And I got my nap! ^_^ And I made cookies.

"Bella, is everything okay?" I heard Jacob call out as he ran down the hall, in nothing but sneakers, jean shorts and a t-shirt, ignoring the fact that it was chilly outside at night. I stood and let him sweep me into a bone-crushing hug, his long hands brushing through my hair. "Oh, Bells, when I heard you were at the hospital, I thought…"

"I'm fine, Jake," I said, closing my eyes and enjoying his warmth. If there was anything besides Jake's loving nature I enjoyed most, it was his incredible body-heat. I swear that I could survive even the harshest winter if I had Jake by my side. "Edward just had a little episode; I guess his lungs are weak or whatever from all the meds. He's fine now."

"That's good," He said and sat down in one of the under-sized chairs. "I'm just glad it wasn't you."

"We can get out of here now, if you want." I said, holding out my hand for his. "You know how much I hate hospitals."

He laughed and took my hand, swinging our hands a couple times before leading the way out of the waiting room. "Yeah, but only because you're usually on the receiving end of the deal; I understand that hospitals are scary for some people. I hate them, too, myself; after mom died, I never could go in a hospital without seeing her body covered by sheets and dad crying his eyes out."

I knew that Sarah had died quite a while ago, and the pain of it had caused Billy to swear off dating other women for the rest of his life. He'd said, according to Charlie, that Sarah was the love of his life, and dating someone else would be tarnishing her memory. I wondered sometimes if Sue Clearwater thought the same thing about Harry.

"Hey, Jake, do you want to go to the amusement park?" I said suddenly, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Jacob's eyes widened a little, but his grin quickly grew.

"Hell yeah, Bells. I cannot believe you just asked me that, but let's go!" He said, resuming his quick pace down the hallway, dragging me along behind him. I couldn't believe what I'd just said either, mostly because it was early October, so the amusement park tended to be closed at this time, but we'd had a very mild winter, so they'd extended their hours. But still, I'd never been this spontaneous in all of my life. What had gotten into me?

Of course, I already knew that answer. Edward had gotten into me. Just watching him struggle to breathe had made me realize that you can't take life for granted, and that you should live every day like it's your last. Make the most out of today. Well, maybe this was me living my life in the now, not in the future.

So that's what we did: lived in the moment, especially since my truck seemed to be nearing the end of its life, and Jake kept joking about how we were going to die on the side of the road, and no one would ever find us in this great big heap of metal. Needless to say, I wasn't very amused at all. I loved my old truck, and it had become a part of the family, so to speak. Jake just doesn't understand the love a girl has for her car.

We drove all the way to Seattle, watching as the sun neared the horizon; the amusement park ran, thankfully, until ten o'clock at night, and we'd get there around seven, so we'd have three solid hours of non-stop entertainment. Naturally, we'd already informed Charlie of this little excursion, and he seemed pretty okay with it, until I asked whether he was having a lady friend over as a joke, and then he started to act all blustery and embarrassed. So we dropped that conversation.

I paid for both our tickets, since Jake here couldn't seem to keep track of his wallet. He promised to pay me back, but I highly doubted I'd see money coming from his hand anytime soon due to his _need _for a master cylinder, or whatever car part he'd fallen for at the time.

"So, what do we do first?" Jake asked, looking like a kid in the candy store as he stared with wide eyes at the lights and people milling about with happy smiles.

"I don't know. There's so much to do here. We could play a game, or go on a roller coaster. What do you want to do?"

"Tunnel of love," Jacob said bluntly; that ride was a known make-out ride, and Jacob obviously wanted to do just that. Unfortunately for him…

"They took it out years ago, Jake, didn't you know that? That old ride was decrepit and molded, and just plain gross." His jaw dropped, and I could have sworn something deflated. "When's the last time you were here?"

"When I was eight, but I never thought about it then. I mean, who thinks about kissing at eight? Not me, that's for sure, but I wanted to do something romantic with you, Bells."

"That's your idea of romance?" I scoffed, giving him a teasing shove of the shoulder. "You men are all alike."

"No, no, no! I mean, I just wanted to spend some time with you like a normal boyfriend does."

I gave him a quick peck and smiled. "Well, we obviously can't go on a ride that hasn't existed since 1981, so we'll have to figure out something else, huh?"

He smiled and slung his arm around my shoulders, puffing out his chest. "How about I win you a prize, doll?"

"Oh, really? I've always wanted one of these cheap toys, it's been a dream of mine, you know." I laughed, playing along with Jake. He liked to think that he had a system with carnivals, or whatever, something left over from his childhood. He knew how to throw a ball, what angle was best, all of that stuff. I always thought it was just dumb luck if you won something from a carnival, but trying telling that to Jacob. He doesn't listen to reason.

"Well, tonight's the night, my dear."

"Just try not to lose all of my money. I need gas on the way back."

Jacob tried to act indignant at my lack of faith in his ability to win one of those cheap stuffed animals, but when he started laughing his head off, he gave it up. "Yeah, I probably will lose all of your money if I tried. I suck at those games! Why would you even believe I had a system? Who has a system at eight years old besides future gamblers?"

"I was trying to be a good girlfriend. Did it work?"

"Ha! No freaking way did it work! You're so bad at lying!"

"As opposed to you?"

Lately we'd grown into the habit of playful banter, sometimes insulting each other subtly, but never maliciously. We were both lying when he said I sucked at being a girlfriend, or when I said that I had complete and utter faith in his game-winning abilities.

"Fine, fine, say what you like, Miss. I'm a god when it comes to playing these games, so you better get used to it, 'cause I'm planning on being a professional when I grow up." He said, giving me a wink. "Oh, come on Bells, isn't this the part where you say 'Oh, yes, Jake, I've noticed a lot of growth, if you know what I mean,' that sort of thing."

"Why would I say that? Then I'd be lying."

Jake put a hand to his chest dramatically, acting like I'd wounded his pride. "Oh, Bells, Bells, how could you? That hurt my manly pride, that did, and I'll never recover from it. Kiss me!"

I put my hand over his mouth before he could dramatically kiss me in front of everyone, and he looked hurt for a moment before I pointed to the Ferris wheel, and then his beautiful grin made its grand re-appearance.

"This is like some sort of girl rite-of-passage, isn't it?" He said as we got into the wheel, cart, thingy, whatever it's called. "To kiss at the top of the Ferris Wheel?"

"Oh, yes, it's been my dream for forever." I said, actually feeling a little anxious that I was going to be heading up a hundred or so feet in the air, in a small metal cart thing, and if I fell, I'd be squashed like a bug.

His giant warm hand moved to cover mine, and I looked up to see a comforting look in Jacob's eyes; he understood what I was thinking instantly, and here he was telling me that it was okay, that he'd never let me fall without him. I knew that Jake was a winner, regardless of any past loves either of us had.

As the Ferris Wheel began its circular turning, I began to shake a little, unable to stop myself from glancing over the bar that was keeping us from falling, and the familiar nausea I felt when being around blood, needles or heights rising up within me. And then the ride jolted to a stop, and I almost shrieked out of fear when it did so. It couldn't be dying like this right now. Not now. I hated heights, even though _I'd _been the one to suggest that we come on this ride, and to be stuck up here for hours while they tried to fix it was just too overwhelming.

Then Jake's strong fingers gripped my chin and turned my face to face his. "It's okay, Bells, the ride just stopped at the top because I paid them to. I wanted to kiss you like this like they do in the movies, so don't be afraid, okay?"  
>I nodded as our lips met at the top of the world. As long as I was with Jake, in his arms, I knew I'd be safe.<p>

A/N: Okay, so what do you think? I think it's pretty good, though I struggled a bit at the beginning. Edward isn't going anywhere for a while, but he's definitely a late-stage kid. Hmm, for a doctor, Carlisle sure isn't very good.


	14. The Internet is A Dangerous Weapon

A/N: Here is chapter 14! Wow, my other story was basically done after chapter 14, so it's a big accomplishment that I've religiously kept at my stories. Now, enjoy the story while I play against Vanitas' Lingering Will.

Never have I felt so relaxed and at peace with myself; being with Bella on top of the Ferris Wheel made me realize how stupid I'd been to try and maintain my pride. If being near the guy who's just a friend now and who also happens to be dying makes her happy, then I guess I just need to suck it up and help her through this. I mean, she's told me over and over that there is nothing between her and him anymore, so I'm just going to have to trust her.

"Had a good night, Jake?" Dad said when I walked through the door with a goofy grin stretched across my face. "Were you being, um…you know?"

"Dad!" I said, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. "Stop saying that! God, you're worse than Charlie when it comes to stuff like that. Jeez, I'm not doing anything with Bella."

He just chuckled, apparently very amused with himself. "Uh-huh, sure you're not. And I'm the winner of the Miss Washington pageant."

"Oh…God…" I couldn't get the image out of my head of my dad dressed in a sparkling gown, parading around the stage like an idiot. Personally, I've never cared much for beauty pageants, 'cause they seem a little shallow. "Dad, never, ever say that again."

"What?" He asked with a grin, holding up his hands in surrender. "I could make it work."

"Ahhhh!" I cried, holding my head, attempting to burn the images out of my head, but to no avail.

"Billy, what did you do to the boy?" Charlie said, emerging from the bathroom, adjusting his gun belt pointedly. "Do I need to help with that?"

"No, no, settle down, Charlie," Dad said, waving him off. "Jake didn't do anything, I was just tormenting him a little bit. He'll live."

God, what was happening to my life? Charlie wants to kill me, Dad seems bent on burning my eyes out of my head; the only thing good happening tonight was seeing Bella, and kissing her atop the Ferris Wheel. Well, one out of three isn't bad.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Everything's different than I thought it would be," I said, leaning back against Angela's bed; I'd decided I needed some girl advice, and she was feeling pretty lonely after the others abandoned her after the beach incident, where she'd defended Jake and I'd relationship. For that, I was thankful. "Now that Edward's back, it seems like a lot of people think I'm going to go back to him just because he's dying. I haven't been on Facebook lately, but I'm pretty sure people are saying it."

Angela sat for a moment quietly. "Well, I'm not one for gossip, especially since people haven't really been talking to me, but they're still my friends online, if you want to check. Besides, I think that you and Edward had a time and place, and that was last school year. If you love Jacob, then that's fine. He makes you happy, I can tell that."

Sighing, I got up from the floor and pulled my laptop out of my backpack and settled it on my knees. Logging in, I was assaulted with numerous notifications and countless messages, not to mention posts directed squarely at my and Edward's continuing relationship behind Jacob's back. And they were all from people I thought were my friends.

**Jess Stanley: OMG! I never knew Bella had a sick person fetish! Or a less-than-desirable fetish!**

** Lauren "Queen" Mallory: It's no surprise to me. I always knew she was cheap *expletive* just like her mother.**

** Mike "Not Fig" Newton: Her mother was hot. I've seen pics. **

** Lauren "Queen" Mallory: Don't! You could get diseases.**

** Mike "Not Fig" Newton: Yeah, you're probably right. No telling where they've been.**

** Lauren "Queen" Mallory: Most of La Push, from what I've heard. Who's to say Chief Swan is even her father; it could be Black's dad, for all we know.**

** Jess Stanley: OMG! Then she'd be kissing her brother! Wow, Bella's a *expletive***

I couldn't believe that I'd been betrayed so horribly like this, from people I thought I could trust and depend on. What had I done to cause them to turn so suddenly against me? Hot tears were rolling down my cheeks as I read the rest of the posts, messages and everything else. Angela must have known what I was reading because she walked over to my bag, pulled out my cellphone and stepped out of the room for a moment. I heard her talking to Charlie, and I hoped he wouldn't overreact.

But fathers always overreact when their daughters are hurt, right?

She came back in and bent down next to me. "Your dad's coming to get you, if that's okay. I figured you need him more than me."

I couldn't talk very much due to my sobbing, but I managed to get out a few words of thanks.

Charlie arrived ten minutes later, his eyes slightly frantic with worry, and I ran straight into his arms and sobbed my heart out. Thank goodness Angela's parents didn't care about the scene I was making. Charlie managed to help me outside, rubbing my back soothingly and shushing me with words of comfort. He'd seen the messages on my wall, and my friend's walls, and he was reeling from the harsh words that the kids of his friends were saying about him, Renee and myself.

"Don't worry, Bells, they won't be able to say anything like that anymore." He said, gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were paper-white.

"You don't understand, Dad. Even if you make them stop saying things online, they'll still say things in school. It's not a very big school, and _everyone _is saying those things about us."

"No, I probably won't be able to stop everything, but I'll try my damnedest to make sure those kids are properly punished."

I had never realized how protective a father Charlie was of me, and to think I'd thought that parents who have been separated from their children for years don't care for their children as much as normal parents do, but I was wrong. He loved me so much more _because _of the fact that we didn't spend much time together as I was growing up. I was here now, and he was fiercely protective of me. How could I have missed that?

"Thanks, Dad."

He looked over at me, and gruffly nodded. "I'd do anything for you, Bella. Just know that."

Oh, did I know that now.

When we arrived home, I was surprised to see Billy and Jacob waiting outside for us, outlined in a dim glow from the one lamplight near our house. I can honestly say that today has been like a roller coaster ride, no pun intended. Billy looked grim, while Jacob looked even more worried about me than Charlie did, which was saying something.

As I got out, Jacob ran up and swept me into a whirlwind hug, crushing me to his chest. "Oh, Bells, we were worried! Charlie ran like a bat out of hell when he got the call. I was afraid you'd been hurt!"

I enjoyed his hug for a moment longer before saying: "Well, not physically, at least."

He drew back, and the worry was replaced by anger. "So people _did _hurt you?"

"Easy, Jake," Charlie said, laying a hand on Jacob's shoulder, though I was sure that Charlie needed to take his own advice. "Kids are saying some pretty mean things about this whole situation, what with the Cullens being back, and you and Bella…"

"Me and Bella? People are saying stuff about us? What's wrong with me and Bells being together?" Jacob cried, looking extremely hurt that he was part of the reason why people were saying stuff, though I didn't believe he was the problem at all.

"I don't know, kid. Some people don't take kindly to your people." Charlie said somberly. He hated verbal attacks against his best friend, his family and every other member of the Quileute.

"_What_?" Jacob seemed so desperate at the moment, like his whole world was crashing down around him. "_I'm _the problem here? No, no, that's not true! I love Bells, and she loves me, and it's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's not…" Jacob moaned as he crushed me to his chest again, and I attempted to crush him back, but my attempt was pathetic. I hated seeing Jacob in such pain, and over words. He was trying so hard to prove to everyone that he could be with me, and here was proof saying that he could never do that. In their eyes he was not worthy of my love, and by my being with him, I was making myself unworthy of living in Forks.

How messed up is that?

Billy seemed equally distressed by what Charlie had said, but he kept it locked within him, though the façade cracked a little when his son broke down in the middle of the lawn.

But they were wrong; Jessica, Mike, Lauren and whoever else were wrong. Jacob was worthy of me, and I of him. I could live in Forks if I wanted to, and no amount of hurtful words could stop me. It was my decision to be with Jake, to live here, and was I going to let them make me back down?

Hell to the no.

A/N: Okay, is this terribly cliché? Oh, and I probably would have had this out much sooner, but I was taking a pre-test online, and whatnot. 85%! But it doesn't count. The test will, though. *yawn* Gosh, for someone who sleeps so much, I'm always tired.


	15. Acceptance at the Beach

A/N: Here is the fifteenth chapter. Not much to say, other than I don't think it's my best.

The ocean is incredibly soothing, and sometimes I go into it to wash away my problems, but they're always there, regardless of how long I soak in the ocean. Today, though, the problems are being pushed to the back burner because I'm here with Bella, hiding from the world for a little while.

After the other day, we've kind of been hiding from the people who don't accept who we are, and Bella's not really looking forward to going back to school on Monday, especially since that seems to be the hub of the rude and slightly racist comments. I'm not too keen on her going back either, but I can't make her quit school just when she's at the edge of graduation…sort of. A couple months seems like not much time to me.

We're just enjoying the brief sunlight today, lying side-by-side on a blanket not too far from the parking lot where her truck waits. My arms circle around her small body, which has seemingly gotten smaller in the past couple days; all Bella wants is to be accepted, and to have at least a couple friends, but it looks as though I'm the only friend she has right now aside from our fathers. Even the rest of the guys here on the reservation have seemingly disappeared.

I can't stop thinking of the comments that perhaps I'm not good enough, that I'm the reason that Bella isn't being accepted by the people here, but I'm not, am I? The people here are too selfish and shallow to understand my love for Bella, and her love for me. I know that I love her, and I have to protect her from the hurt and anguish she's been suffering the past couple of days. I have to protect her, otherwise what good would I be as her boyfriend?

"Jake, quit worrying, or you'll get an ulcer." Bella murmured sleepily.

I chuckled a little, and tightened my hold on her a little. "I thought you were sleeping, beautiful."

"Nope, not anymore."

"So, what do you want to do now that your nap is over? Kiss a little? Go skinny-dipping?" I said the last one just to see what her reaction would be, and as I expected, she shot straight up and covered her beet-red face with her hands.

"I'm in if she's in." said a familiar voice behind us, and I craned my head to see several pairs of russet-skinned feet. Looking around, I saw Sam, Leah, Quil, Emily, Seth, Embry, Paul, Jared and Kim all decked-out in beach gear with umbrellas, chairs, shovels, pails and large coolers full of food.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, half-expecting a repeat of the last time we came to the beach.

"We're here to show that not everyone around here is a complete idiot," Sam said, looking slightly less grumpy than usual. "And to apologize for the way we acted last time. We're sorry to have acted that way, and we support you."

"Yes," Emily said, giving Bella a hug; out of all the women on the reservation, she was famously known for taking in lost causes, or lost puppies, so to speak. Bella was another one that she could act motherly towards, especially since Bella's mother wasn't very motherly. "We really want you to feel welcome here, whatever you need."

"Thanks," Bella said, looking a little flustered with all of the eyes set squarely on her. "I do need somewhere I can feel happy, and…"

"As long as it's with Jake, I'll be happy!" Quil and Embry chimed in together, raising their voices to a high falsetto in a mimic of Bella's voice.

"Knock it off!" I said, swinging my arm at the two, but they dodged my arm and ran off towards the ocean, whooping and yelling as they did.

"Don't hold it against them," Paul said, leaning in a little. "They're not always so stupid."

Bella laughed for the first time today; apparently there had been voicemails. And it warmed my heart to see that. She, Kim and Emily moved to unpack the food, while I was left standing with Sam; the other guys had joined in on the rush to the ocean.

"So, what's the real reason you're here?" I asked, turning to face Sam.

"I'm here because Bella isn't what I thought. She seemed like just another stupid girl drawn in by the Cullen's money, because a lot of people have been, but she's different than other girls. She really does care for you, and that's all we can ask for, isn't it? The Chief's son deserves happiness in his life."

"Oh, come on, enough with that. I'm not going to be the Chief someday, because I refuse to accept my father dying. I've had enough of death for one lifetime."

Sam nodded. "I can understand that, but I'm not going to be Chief; it's not in my bloodline. And we know how pure that line is, don't we?"

"Hey, Emily doesn't care about your father, does she? No, she doesn't. She loves you because of who you are, not your parents."

"I could say the same for Bella, except your father didn't abandon you."

"No, I'm just the one taking the poor girl away so I can have my way with her, or didn't you hear? 'Cause, apparently the whole town knows that I'm not the greatest person for Bella."

"Look, look at her right now," Sam instructed, pointing towards the group. "Look at how she laughs, enjoys life, smiles. Does she do that when she's around her friends?" I shook my head. "Exactly; no matter what those idiots in town say, Bella is in this relationship for you and you alone. Ignore those morons."

"I try, Sam, I really do, but lately I've been wondering if they're right."

All of a sudden, a hard blow thumped the back of my head, and I was seeing stars.

"Don't ever think like that, Jake! Don't, or I'll hit you harder than just now. They are never right, and they never will be right. You need to stop and concentrate on the fact that Bella is with you right now, and that isn't going to change. So get over there and be happy for a change."

So I did. I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my head against her shoulder. "Hey," I said, smiling when I saw her surprised reaction. "I think everything's going to be all right now."

Bella gave me a puzzled expression. "What? What're you talking about?"

"We're okay here, in La Push, and that's all that matters."

"We are?" She sounded genuinely surprised, and I nodded, holding her face in my hands, my thumbs moving up and down. "That's great, I suppose, but are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely sure. Everybody here thinks you're great, and perfect. They're angry that some people can't see how good for each other we are, and you'll always have a home here. Nobody can hurt you here, not that anyone would want to, of course, but you get the idea."

"So, we're all good?"

"Yeah, we are."

The rest of the day was, as best I can describe it, perfection at its peak. I can honestly say that it surpassed even the Ferris Wheel in my level of happiness; Bella acted like she hadn't a care in the world, which I suppose for that moment in time, she didn't. I loved this change in her personality. Not that I minded her usual personality, but she tended to worry a lot over everything.

Emily gave her all her recipes for her banana nut bread, her puddings, meat recipes for the holidays, dips, let's just say that me, Charlie and Dad are going to be very well-fed men due to Emily so generously giving out her recipes to Bella, who was sure to put them to good use.

How do you describe a day that seems to start out with clouds overhead, but ends up being a day of love and acceptance?

There are no words for it, because to describe it would be an insult to how good a day it was.

A/N: Sorry if the chapter wasn't that good, I'm a little distracted at the moment with new shows and whatnot. So tell me if it's good, suggestions, whatever you want to say.


	16. Chicken Soup for the Heart

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 16. I'm kind of tired, but this chapter didn't take me long, only two hours.

Once the beach party was over, me and Jake headed back to Sam and Emily's house, which wasn't far from Jake's house, for a semi-formal dinner that made me worry Sam was going to threaten Jake with castration if he hurt me, or worse, if he said that to me. Though I was pretty sure that he wouldn't do anything of the sort; the bump on Jacob's head proved it. He'd said sheepishly that Sam had knocked some sense into him in a good way.

Well, regardless of what's said, I know that La Push is definitely a place where I can call home, especially if Jake and I last through his remaining high school years and college for the both of us. Who knows? Maybe I can one day live in the little red house on the street.

The La Push Gang, as I've come to call them, is some of the kindest people I know, even though the first meeting wasn't exactly good. The second meeting changed my perspective entirely. Each of them holds a special place in my heart because they didn't judge my and Jake's relationship, which is something I've been wanting. Jake's been worrying about me, I can tell. He acts like he doesn't, but I know he does. It's so obvious.

Sam Uley worries about his fiancée too, I've noticed, and theirs is a relationship I'd like to base my and Jake's on, just because he looks at her with utter love and affection in his eyes, despite her bear scars marring a bit of her beauty. They've been together for almost two years, and a wedding is sure to be on the horizon. Leah, a past girlfriend of Sam's, doesn't seem as enthused by the surety of a wedding as the others do. She still thinks Emily stole Sam from under her nose, and that's a betrayal she'll not soon forget. I admire Leah's strength, the way she handles herself in front of those two, in a way that can make you believe that nothing's wrong. It's only if you know the details of what really happened that you see her trembling around Sam or her glances of hatred toward her cousin.

Her brother Seth, however, is something else. He's kind and sweet and a really good kid. He's very protective of Leah, ever since the whole incident occurred, and he seems to be genuinely happy about everything surrounding him. Such a happy-go-lucky kid and so young looking too. I can't believe that he's almost as tall as Jake, and he's only thirteen. It's amazing how kids can shoot up sometimes when they hit puberty. I hope to someday have a child with as much exuberance for life and as joyous as this kid is.

Quil and Embry, those two…are such trouble-making, mischievous guys, and almost as inseparable as me and Jake are lately. I can't count how many tricks they played on Jacob today, what with messing with his food, pushing him down in the sand, but good-naturedly, Jake got them back with tricks of his own. Let's just say that his were so much better. I like these two, even though they have a lot to say on my and Jake's non-existent intimate life together. I could care less about that part, though.

Then there's Paul, a guy I'm not really sure is as rough and tough as he portrays himself to be. The way he is reported to talk to Jake's sister Rachel on the phone or online makes him seem like a big teddy bear, and I love teddy bears, but Jake really is the one I'm interested in. Do I need to say that again? Yes, I think I do. Jake is the only guy that I can picture myself being with at this moment in time. Now, I'm not going to jump the gun, but he really is kind and mature beyond his years.

When we arrive at the small house Sam and Emily call home, I'm amazed at how homey and cozy it feels, and I can just picture myself living in a house exactly like this one. It's so rustic, and old-fashioned, and that's something I definitely look for. Not that I've been looking for houses, of course, but sometimes when I look in magazines at the houses, I feel a longing for a home of my own. I know I'm only eighteen, but don't most girls want a home and family someday for themselves? I'm not rushing into anything lightly, but I'm not going to stop dreaming.

"It's such a gorgeous home, Emily," I say in awe. She smiles warmly, and guides me to the kitchen, while Sam and Jake sit in the living room, discussing manly things, or whatever. "I'm jealous at how pretty it looks. Maybe I should take a piece of La Push back to Charlie's house. That house needs some life in it."

"Thank you," She pulled out carrots, boxes of broth, celery, potatoes, and herbs and set them down on the table. "I like to think I can make a good home, but it won't be complete until there are some little ones running around. Sure, the guys come around and eat me out of house and home sometimes, but it's not the same."

Emily began to busy herself with turning up the oven's heat, pulling out pots of various sizes, and soup ladles. She must've been making a chicken soup, and I decided to help out by cutting up the chicken into smaller pieces that would be perfect for soup. She smiled in thanks.

"I can't imagine the need a woman has for a child, yet anyway, but I'm sure you and Sam will have quite a few kids running through this kitchen."

She laughed, but it was a sad laugh, like it was an elusive dream. "We're getting married in two weeks, and I had wanted to surprise Sam by telling him we were having a kid during the honeymoon, which supposedly drives men crazy, but to no avail. I think something's wrong with me. The bear attack was quite severe, you know."

"Oh, Emily," I said, dropping the knife and putting my hand over hers. "There's nothing wrong with you. It's just not the right time, and wouldn't you rather wait a while before having kids? Sam probably wants you for himself for a while."

"Maybe you're right; I'm probably worrying too much."

"I know the feeling." I said, returning to the chicken.

"Yeah, Jake tells me you're famous for worrying about the little things. He thinks it's cute, though, sometimes." She said, pouring the broth into the largest pot and setting it on the oven.

"Jake thinks everything I do is cute."

"That's how teenagers are most of the time, Bella. He's enraptured by the thrill of first love, but I feel like Jacob is actually very serious about being with you. I've never seen him so serious, and neither has Sam. He's matured since you returned to Forks; he used to act very much like Quil and Embry, though not quite as rambunctious. I think you two are a very good match."

It meant a lot to me to hear that someone thought that Jacob and I could make it to the notch where Sam and Emily were, even if it came from Emily herself.

"Thanks."

"I know some people think that you two are not good for each other for selfish reasons, and you shouldn't listen to a word of it. Those people have no idea what they're talking about, and probably never will. Be happy, and do what makes you happy. If it means being with Jacob, then by all means, go ahead and enjoy being in love with him, and not worry about the idiots out there who don't understand."

Emily was right.

Eating dinner with Sam and Emily, while holding Jake's hand under the table, made me feel content and happy with myself like I haven't before. I've always been a little self-conscious, but aren't most girls? And some guys, too, from what I've heard. I felt like I was part of a big, warm, accepting family who cared about me, and not about the color of my skin, or who I was dating. And I know I haven't had it as bad as some people in the countries' history, but to me, it's been pretty bad.

But in the warm and loving home of Sam Uley and Emily Young, I felt accepted and loved.

A/N: Hope this chapter was good. It's a bit rushed, due to the fact that I had a test today and went to see a movie, so hope you liked it. My cat's getting shots tomorrow, or so I hope.


	17. Breaking Down the Dam

A/N: I have to say I'm kind of disappointed by the severe lack of reviews. There were 300 hits per the last two chapters, but only one person Mistress-Volturi-09 reviewed both chapters. Tsk tsk, people. Oh, well. I'm doing this for me, and if people like the chapters, then they'll review. Anyway, onto the chapter.

Bella's Point of View

I had an amazing time at Sam and Emily's house last night; I've never met a more hospitable couple, especially Emily. Such a kind, warm woman. Sam's lucky to have her. Today, instead of spending time with Charlie and Billy watching the Mariners game, I decided to head over to the hospital and visit Edward. He's been lonely and aching for company, since hospitals aren't very nice places to spend your time. Jake's busy with some construction project down on the reservation, so that leaves me plenty of time before heading over there.

I hate hospitals; always have, and always will. There was one time I ran head-long into a couch arm and passed out for a couple seconds, and then the time I passed out in the bathroom; not to mention the tick bite, stepping on a metal candlestick, and falling off the porch and twisting my ankle. I'd hate to think about what cancer patients have to go through, especially if it's terminal or a little kid experiencing the pain or chemo.

Edward looks only slightly worse than he did last time I saw him, but that's to be expected when somebody spends time in a hospital bed all day, every day. He looks over to the doorway, probably expecting a doctor, but his face visibly brightens when he sees me enter the room.

"Bella," his raspy voice says happily. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, not when you have better things to do than visit me."

I sat down in the chair next to his bed and handed him some cds of classical piano music, which I know he likes. "Well, I don't want to say I didn't have anything better than this, but truthfully, I didn't. I did want to visit and see how you're doing though. So how are you?"

He exhaled and leaned back against the pillow. "Well, it's not as bad as it could've been. It turns out I have little mini tumors in my lungs, which isn't good in and of itself, but luckily I didn't have any fluid in my lungs, which is a sure sign that things aren't thriving. All in all, I still have at least a couple years, give or take."

"You sound so optimistic. I could never act like that if I was in your situation."

He chuckled. "Well, no, probably not, seeing as you'd meet your death by some poor, unfortunate accident instead of cancer."

"I probably would." I said, fingering the edge of the blanket. I hated hospitals, and just being in one even to visit a friend made me feel like the walls were closing in around me.

"You're not comfortable in here, are you, Bella?" Edward asked, looking at me with concern in his eyes. "I forgot that you have nosocomephobia, so this must be like hell."

"Not like it is for you. I can deal with it, and could very well leave if I wanted to, but you can't, so I'll suffer in silence for you."

"How noble of you," He said, then reached over to his bedside table, picked up a book and tossed it at me. "I forgot to give you your book back before I moved. _Pride and Prejudice_. A truly inspiring novel."

"I had forgotten I let you borrow it in the first place."

"Hmm, well, I certainly put it to good use. You have no idea how many times I read this to Alice when she was going to sleep. She loves listening to my voice, for some reason. So it makes you wonder what she'll do when I'm gone."

"You really need to stop talking like you're about to drop dead at any minute." I said, frankly sick of listening to his melancholic notions of dying and what will happen to those he leaves behind.

"Bella, you don't understand. I _am _going to die: I'm made of cancer, and cancer is made of me. There are little tumors in my lungs, which could spread to my thyroid, or my lymph nodes, or whatever else. Besides that, my blood is poisonous, slowly eating away at my red blood cells, so that makes the likelihood that I'm going to die even more possible. Bella, I know you don't like the thought of anyone dying, but I'm one fight that's going to be lost." He said, looking like he truly wanted to break down and cry right in front of me. It was then that I realized that I'd never seen him act like a typical teen cancer patient, anguished and bemoaning their fate. He'd kept a cool, calm demeanor, and it was only now that his façade was cracking under the pressure.

"Edward, just let go of the pain. You're holding it in too much." I said, and like that, the dam broke. His eyes squeezed shut and tears were leaking out of the corners; his frail chest heaved with every gasping cry emitted from his mouth. I felt so sorry for Edward, even though that sentiment meant absolutely nothing in the long-run.

You can't cure cancer with pretty sentiments such as that.

Edward cried for what felt like forever, but in actuality only lasted roughly twelve minutes. He didn't once beg to know why he was the one who had to die, or why he was dying so young, but I could tell he was thinking those very thoughts. He didn't want to seem weaker than little kids who don't ask why, but rather, _when can I go home, mommy_? though why he would think that is beyond me.

When he stopped, he glanced over towards me and gave me a watery smile. "I'm sorry, Bella, for behaving like that."

I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked his forearm. "You don't even have to apologize for that. You have every reason to cry. I'd hate to think of what's going through your head right now."

He gave a short, harsh laugh. "You don't even want to know what I'm thinking right now, Bella."

"I'm a little afraid of that." I said bluntly, giving him a fixed look.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm not going to off myself any quicker than the cancer will, believe me. I'm not going to make that mistake. I just was thinking of how to con some pudding off of the nurse when she comes back in my room. That's all."

"Wow, and here I was thinking that you were some homicidal maniac." I joked, happy that at least Edward wasn't thinking dark thoughts, and even if he was, I'm sure he wouldn't act on them. "Truth is, you're just lonely for some cougar action."

"Oh, Bella, that's insulting," He said, playing along with his characteristic smirk. "But yes, that's true. I am so desperate for some cougar action that I'd be willing to resort to the hospital's nurses."

And that's how I spent my morning, laughing it up with Edward, and making up stories about the hospital nurses, like whether or not they were secretly meeting up with a forbidden love, or if they were pilfering puddings and meal trays to feed their large families, countless stories.

And so I brightened Edward's day for a brief moment before the call of disease and heartache dragged him back down to unconsciousness.

A/N: This chapter is not good in my opinion. I'm sorry, but I'm a little irritated at the moment at a message I got from someone who I reviewed their story. Needless to say, it didn't make me very happy. Oh, well.


	18. Colors of A Demon

A/N: Okay, so it may look like I'm updating as normal, but I was actually stuck until I got a pretty good idea. ^_^ So now enjoy chapter…18, 19? I don't know. The first bit is in Alice's point of view, if you're confused.

The colors were blinding me, and I shoved the spiders off my arm as they crawl ever-so-slowly up; I hear whispers in both ears, but they're conflicting. Oh, this isn't good. I'm crazy, that much I'll admit, but sometimes I have a little sliver of lucidity to my name. I shiver; watching as the floor slowly swirls beneath me and melts into sand, or dust. My socked feet sink, and I panic, feeling water fill up my lungs. I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe. Help me, Carlisle, I silently beg as I watch his back retreat into a room. Edward. The demon's room. Sick, poisonous blood fills the demon's veins, and I'm getting sick, too. I'm up to my knees in dust now, and my throat closes and I'm gasping for breath.

I have to get out of here.

I struggle, pulling my feet from the dust, and race away, running through blinding white halls, being assaulted constantly by demi-demons, trying to hold on to me and prevent me from escaping this hell that I've found myself in. I tumble down a dark gray cliff, feeling the edges poke my sides and back again and again. When I finally stop tumbling, I stagger through another, less crowded hall and trip over a slightly raised edge, and I end up bursting through a glass wall. I'm not hurt, but red rivers trail behind me, filled with demon blood. He's following me! No! I have to get away from this place!

Green trees surround me, but they're tinged with the same red demon blood, and swirls of orange, blue and yellow. Strange sounds assault my ears, and I shriek, the sound morphing into a high-pitched keen of a dying elk, or moose, or jackalope. I'm constantly being ensnared by traps of the demon's creation that cause the red demon blood to well up from my knees, heels of my hands, and shins. I'm afraid of dying out here…wherever _here _is.

Suddenly, another demon's trap ensnared me, but I don't escape and I'm dragged down to the deep cavernous pits of the demon's lair.

Help me, Carlisle.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Bella's Point of View

"So how is my lovely lady doing today?" Jacob said as he watched me stretch with awe-filled eyes, though I think it was more because he enjoyed seeing me in my pajamas. He'd spent the night, where we had just lain in my bed holding each other and whispering our wishes for the future, that and we joked around, making up weird scenarios where if we lost a foot, could we have a hollow wooden leg or just a plain wooden leg?

We voted hollow wooden leg; we could put rum in it.

"Well, considering it's almost noon, it shouldn't be considered morning anymore; it's more of a brunch time, if you ask me." I said, putting my head back on Jacob's chest.

"Brunch schmunch, I prefer eggs to whatever food you have for brunch any day." He said, sighing as he closed his eyes again.

"Jake, you can have eggs for brunch, too." He immediately opened his eyes, and crawled over me to walk out the door; his footsteps signaled that he was bounding down the stairs, though when he reached the kitchen, I wasn't sure what he was going to do. Jacob is completely useless when it comes to cooking, much like Charlie is, or was, since he's made an effort to start to learn how to cook.

"Jake, wait for me, I'll cook the eggs." I'm being a lazy bum today; last night, me and Jake stayed up pretty late just talking, and I was so looking forward to lazing about all day in my pajama shorts and t-shirt. Is that really so much to ask? I think not. But being the diligent girlfriend I am, I pull myself out of bed and pad down the stairs, yawning as I go.

I'm a little late to prevent Jacob from taking out the frying pan and a box of eggs, but I quickly shoved him out of the way and cracked an egg; he looked a little wounded that I'd taken over for him.

"What?"

"Why can't I cook an egg?"

"Because I've seen you try to cook an egg before, and it ended up a burnt mess. So we're not going to burn down Charlie's house, even though it's seen better days, frankly." I said, giving the ceiling a glance; he'd just had it fixed for water damage.

"I'm a good cook, and you know it. I made you chicken soup, once," He said, leaning against the counter, watching the egg sizzle.

I was about to make a comment back that he'd made it from a can when the phone rang, and I moved the frying pan to a non-hot burner and answered.

"Swan residence,"

"Bella," Carlisle's breathless, panicked voice cried over the line. "Bella, is Alice there with you?"

"What?" I was confused; why would Alice be with me? "What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday Alice had one of her bad days, and I'm afraid she reacted quite poorly and ran from the hospital. She's hurt, I know that, but I'm not sure how badly. She's really not there?"

"No, I'm sorry, Carlisle." I said, feeling anxious myself. Alice wasn't able to take care of herself on her own, and for her to be lost somewhere in the woods, was a very scary thing to imagine. She could die, or be eaten, or something!

"Oh, dear, dear, I've been much too busy with Edward to have paid her very much attention, and I assumed that she'd be watched by the nurses in the hallway? How could I have been so stupid?" He said, and then cursed. "If only Esme were still here, she'd know what to do. She always did."

"Carlisle, you can't blame yourself. We'll find Alice, don't worry about it. We'll start a search party."

"With who? The town won't take time off their jobs to search for a mentally ill girl lost in the woods."

"Wait a moment," I said to Carlisle, and then turned to Jacob who was eating his egg and watching me at the same time. "Hey, do your people know the lay of the land well?"

Jacob scoffed. "Of course they do. We've lived here for hundreds of years, give or take a few years."

"Can they find a missing, mentally ill girl about 4"10' with short, dark spiky hair?"

"Is this that weird girl I saw at the Cullens' place? Uh…Alice, is it?"

"Yeah, she got away from the hospital during an episode, and now she's lost in the woods. Carlisle's really worried about her. He's been too worried about Edward to watch her very much."

Jacob chewed his egg thoughtfully for a few moments before swallowing and nodding. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure the guys can find a girl like that, even if she is little. Don't worry; I'll be sure to tell them that she's not in her right frame of mind. Um, by the way, can I use your phone?"

"Sure," I answered before turning back to Carlisle. "Carlisle, Jake says that his people can help find Alice. Nobody knows the forest like they do."

"Oh, thank you," He breathed a sigh of relief.

I just hoped we could find Alice before something bad happened to her.

A/N: Was this to people's liking? I really want your insight, since I was apparently wrong for some of the people reading this. Thanks for taking the time though.


	19. Quil the Mighty Protector

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Yesterday I was working on homework for school, and today I had stayed up for a whole day, and went to bed straight after getting home. I'm so confused right now about the past four hours, but hopefully I can manage this chapter.

I glance around the room at the five tall, brawny Quileute boys standing before me and Jake in Charlie's kitchen; Jacob is standing just to my right, holding my hand tightly in his. So these were the people charged to find Alice? I know for a fact that my friend is in good hands, if something bad hadn't happened already. No, I can't think of that kind of thing. It's better to think of the reunion between Alice and Carlisle, if Alice's symptoms hadn't worsened due to fear.

"Bella, you obviously know why we're here. I'm heading the search for your friend. Is there anything I should know about her?" Sam asked, looking at me sympathetically. Why did I need sympathy? Sure, Alice was my friend and missing, but they should be giving sympathetic looks to her families.

I looked at Jake nervously; I wasn't afraid of the Quileute boys, no, that wasn't it. I was afraid of what they might find, plus it's hard to concentrate when six guys are in the room with you and they've all got great bodies. "Um, she's pretty easily startled. That's only because of her illness, though. Alice isn't crazy by any means; when she knows what's going on, she's such a sweet person. Oh, um, she likes to climb trees when she's scared. Does that help?"

Sam gave me a reassuring smile. "Yeah, that's helpful. Don't worry, Bella. We know that a lot of people aren't looking for this girl, but we'll search high and low for her."

"Thanks Sam, but you should probably be telling this to Carlisle instead of me." I said, before realizing what I was saying.

He laughed a little. "He's too busy dealing with that other kid to care much about this one."

"Carlisle does care about Alice!"

"Did he offer to stop working today and come out and look for her?"

"No…"

"Did he give a reason why he wasn't watching her?"

"Yes…"

"And what was that?"

"He was too worried about Edward," I said, looking down at the ground. Why was I so naïve to believe that everyone had good intentions and genuinely, truly worried about the same things I did? Not many people were like that, I was beginning to see. How could I have been so wrong about the entire town of Forks? I had had friends, but when I started dating Jake, everything ended there. And now with Alice missing, I was finding that nobody truly cared what happened to her except for me.

"I'm sorry for saying that, Bella, but I felt like you should know that Forks isn't what you thought it was. As for the girl, Alice, we'll make sure nothing happens to her." Sam said as he began to walk out the door, putting his hand on my shoulder for a moment before leaving; the others did the same as they left, though Quil and Embry lingered a little too long for Jake's liking.

And then Jake and I were left alone.

"What is wrong with these people?" I shouted, wheeling on Jake. "Don't they see that a girl is missing out there and could be dead right now? What's the matter with these people?" I said, leaning my forehead against Jacob's chest, listening to the slow and steady beat of his heart. His arms snaked their way across my back and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't know, Bells, I don't know."

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Quil's Point of View (courtesy of a reviewer's idea)

I pride myself on being the kind of guy that doesn't let himself get carried away by the sheer magnitude of a situation, but my god, looking for a little girl in the middle of a huge forest is pretty crazy. However, that being said, nobody deserves to be lost, or even condemned to suffering in it. So here we are, casing the forest, looking for anything that looks even remotely close to a small girl's body. It's not a recovery mission, Sam said, but a rescue mission. I can't help but think that maybe we won't find the girl alive, all things considered. I mean, she does have a mental disorder that makes her think things are there, but really aren't and vice versa.

The forest is really thick here, but it looks like she came this way, judging from the blood I found here and there on fallen tree branches, and small scraps of clothing torn by a frantic person.

"Alice!" I shouted, stopping and glancing around for any sign of her. Then I think to myself: idiot. If she heard you, you really think that she's going to come right out and answer you? Of course not! I guess I just thought that I'd be different, and she might respond well to me.

When I get no response after a couple of minutes, I trudged on, using my mad Quileute skills to move swiftly and silently through the brush, until I stumbled over something.

"What the…Alice," I breathed, looking straight into the wide, frightened brown eyes of Alice Cullen; her knee and arms and face had little cuts here and there from glass, and her shirt and Capri pants were torn. "Alice, are you okay?"

"Who…are you a demon, or a knight?"

Uh-oh, schizophrenia still in full swing, I see.

"I'm a knight, Alice. A knight in shining armor; I don't have my armor on right now, but it's very shiny." I said earnestly, hoping to get Alice to trust me by playing into her fantasies. And also because she seemed like a sweet girl, and I always feel protective over little kids, or in this case, a teenage girl who acts like a little girl.

Alice smiled wanly at me and wiped her eyes, which I now saw were filled with unshed tears. She must've been really frightened. "I like shiny knights."

"Hey, Alice, people are really frightened because you're missing. Do you want to go back and see your dad?"

She shook her head. "My dad died because a monster ate him."

"A monster ate him?"

"Yeah, the monsters eat a lot of people. They're red, or green, or yellow, or orange, or…" She drifted off, apparently engrossed with a squirrel running up a tree a ten yards away.

"Do you mean a car? Your dad died in a car accident?"

She nodded. "Mommy, too. Carlisle took me away from all the other kids."

So her parents died in a car accident, and Carlisle had adopted her from an orphanage; how tragic. I felt nothing but sympathy for this small girl before me, and I reached out to pick her up, but stopped when she fixed me with a open-eyed gaze.

"Are you saving me from the dragon?"

"Um, yes, I am. Will you come with me?"

She nodded, and didn't fight when I reached over and picked her up; I was amazed at how light she was, and how feather-like she felt and looked. Wow, I feel like a giant compared to her. Her fingers traced back and forth in a circular motion on my chest, while she stared without seeing anything. I felt like her protector, and I think she felt like I was saving her from something, even if she didn't fully understand what that was.

I made it to my truck in a couple hours, not even the slightest bit winded from the trek with Alice in my arms. I opened the truck door and set her in the passenger seat, buckling her in and pausing when her pale, cold hand touched my arm for a moment.

"You don't look like a knight," She said, studying me seriously. "Are you really a knight?"

"If you want me to be a knight, I can be." I said, trying to keep her calm. I had no idea how she'd react when I started the "monster" but if this was what was necessary to do so, then a knight I would become.

"Okay," She said, releasing my arm. Truthfully, I wondered whether or not I'd be able to stop protecting her when she returned home. I kind of like the whole idea of being a knight in shining armor for someone, even if she didn't really know what was going on. "I like knights."

"Yeah, me too," I said, smiling a little.

A/N: So that's the chapter. I ended it there because frankly I'm still too tired to go any further tonight. Thanks for all the reviews, especially for my Mortal Instruments one-shot. You think this is good, right? Quil is not going to become anything other than what he was in Stephenie Meyer's version of things for Claire: a protector. He likes being needed by someone; I don't think he'll ever fall in love with her or her for him, unless I decide that by some miracle there's a drug that helps her think clearly. Maybe if I get enough reviews saying which they prefer…


	20. Trouble in Forks

A/N: Oh, it's been a while. Well, if you count two nights as a while. But if you know me and my updating schedule, it is. I've just been busy with my psychology test, homework, and making plans to go to Anime Boston. ^_^ Love that place; just need money. Anyway, I'm sure anyone who reads this is more interested in the story, than my personal business. By the way, I don't remember when Sam and Emily's wedding was supposed to be, so let's pretend that it's soon.

Three Weeks later

Things are settling down now, even if it's only a little in town, mostly due to Quil's heroic rescue of Alice, and the town locals saw it in a mixed light. Some believed that he did it for fame, or he was the one who took her away to take advantage of her compromised mental state. (This is a complete lie) And others viewed the Quileute people in a more favorable light; they were good people, and to rescue a girl from the town was far more than they had ever expected. So things have been a little different.

Certainly for Quil, they are. He's found himself Alice's unofficial babysitter or "knight in shining armor" as she likes to call him, whenever Carlisle is too busy with hospital work or Edward's illness, which is actually a lot more than you'd think. He never expected to constantly be around a girl who smelled in colors or heard with touch, or at least, that's how Alice says she looks at life in more or less the same terms. But those two are adorable, him being so tall and brawny, her so petite and tiny. It's a strange match, but thankfully Quil doesn't seem interested in her romantically, only as a very good friend.

As for me and Jake, things have been getting a little more complicated. His view that I'm still in love with Edward has become increasingly more vocal, and it hurts whenever he brings that up. I visit Edward sometimes, sure, but Charlie and Renee had always told me to be kind to those who need you, even if your relationship with them hasn't always been the best or most clear. Just look at my parents. Theirs was not the easiest of relationships, and yes, they sometimes fight, but they treat each other civilly and often nicely. So I'm supposed to hate his guts and want to avoid all contact with him just because we used to date? I can't accept that

His problem is that 1. He's my ex-boyfriend, and dying ex-boyfriends usually always get a second chance just before death, and 2. I'm not spending enough time with him compared to how we used to spend time before Edward and his family returned home. Life is not always as easy as some people think, especially if you're being shut off on three of four sides by people who used to be your friend.

I've been ignoring his complaints as best I can, instead choosing to focus my attention on college essays and applications. I love Forks and some people who live in the town, but you know, I've never truly had my freedom. I know that Jake will be so angry if I choose to attend a college in another state, especially if it's clear across the country, but the East Coast has had quite a bit more history than the West, extremely more so than the Olympic Peninsula. Wars, civil rights movements, historical sites…the list is endless.

So the choice concerning college is: should I base my decision on what Jake or Charlie wants, or what makes me happy?

Needless to say, I'm feeling really stressed out right now.

"Bella," Charlie said one night as we ate our dinner of pot roast, seasoned potatoes, and fresh corn on the cob. I looked up, waiting for him to be done chewing before continuing. "I'm aware of the tension between you and Jacob, and can I just tell you that you don't have to base every decision of yours on what a boy thinks? I'd think you'd be quite independent from living with your mother. If Jake doesn't like whom you hang out with, or where you go to college, and he can't accept any of that, then you have to take care of what makes you feel happy and not care about other people's opinions. Well, except for your mother's and mine."

"Dad, I don't really know what I'm going to do. I love Jacob, I know I do, but everything lately has just been so confusing to me."

"You don't love Edward anymore?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I know for a fact that I don't. We had a time and place, and that's in the past now."

He nodded. "Well, that's good. Edward isn't in the best condition now, and isn't the best to be in a relationship with right now. Maybe not ever again. I've always thought you and Jake would make a good pair, but if he's not living up to my standards…" Charlie said, trailing off, waiting for me to speak.

"He is, Dad; honestly, he's one of the most gentlemanly guys I've ever met, it's just that he's so focused in the now, and what's going on now. Like, Edward is a big problem to him just because he's here, and the illness seems to just pass over his head like it doesn't matter. It does to me, because I don't want to get my heart broken. I used to like him, but feelings fade. Ohh, this is such a mess." I said, burying my head in my arms. "Everything's so confusing. I'm not with Edward, but Jacob thinks I will be and when he dies, that I'll be devastated. I'm with Jacob, and everyone seems to hate that. I don't know what to do."

Charlie didn't say anything for a few minutes, obviously unaware of how to proceed. He wasn't very good with feelings, and apparently I'd inherited part of that from him. Right now, I was floundering for a way to make Jacob feel like he was needed in my life, and wanted, and not just some rebound guy that I was using until Edward was better. I hated when people thought things about me that were not true. It drove me crazy.

"Bells, I can't make your decisions for you, but honestly I think you need to go talk to Jacob about all of this. He's part of your life, and if you want him to be for a good, long time then I suggest you discuss what's going on." He said, really stepping into his role as a parent, not that he hadn't before. I suspected it might be because this was his best friend's son we were talking about, but then again, he could just be genuinely concerned about me.

I was going with the latter.

"Do you really think that he'd go for talking about all of this again? I mean, we've tried that before, and things haven't exactly been the same since."

That was true; Jacob and I had talked shortly after Quil had discovered Alice in the woods, and had started to spend quite a bit of time with her. He was slightly outraged that suddenly everyone around him was starting to hang out with Edward's family. He hadn't been very happy about my visits with Edward, but Quil bringing Alice to La Push for a bonfire? Not acceptable, or to Jacob at least. Everyone else liked her, and thought that she was adorable; people striving to bring her anything she needed, or to help her up the steps if she wasn't in her right state of mind.

Let's just say that our conversation hadn't been the most progressive one. He sat there, stony-faced, while I tried to get him to say something other than "I don't know."

"No, I know that, Bells, but if you truly care about Jacob, you have to at least try."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

I swear I saw Charlie's ego inflate ten-fold in that moment.

The drive down to La Push was anxiety-filled, mostly because I worried that after everything Jacob went through to woo me, and all of the stress we've gone through with the whole town hating our relationship, that this was the end of Jake N' Bells, the end of an era. I didn't want that, God, I didn't want that. If that happened, then I'd be devastated. Would he reject me? Would I reject him?

The air surrounding La Push was surprisingly peaceful, as I expected something to have happened while I was gone.

Nope, everything seemed as it should be. And with a couple additions: Alice was outside Jacob's house, twirling around beneath the tall oak tree in his yard, Quil standing guard close by. The scene made me smile. Quil was so good-hearted, watching over a girl who was never all the way there, and probably never would be. The fact that he could stand there and not ponder about what could have been had she been "normal" was a testament to his nature.

"Hey Quil," I said, getting out of the truck. "How's Alice doing?"

He smiled when he saw me, then turned his attention back to the small girl. "Hey, she's doing okay today. No bad moments. Are you here to see Jake?" He asked, noticing my expression.

"Yeah, is he here?"

Quil shook his head. "No, Sam's got him and some of the other guys out running errands for the wedding, which is soon. Did you know that?"

"No, Jacob hasn't really been talking to me much lately. I don't know is all he seems to know how to say."

"That's not nice," He said, stepping back a few steps when Alice catapulted herself at him. "You, too, miss. But anyway, he's been in a funk the past few weeks. Nobody's angry at you. Mostly at him. He doesn't understand what you've been saying to him, I think, and plus, he's a teenager. So, he's going to jump to all sorts of conclusions. Don't hold it against him."

"I'm trying not to, Quil, honestly I am. He just makes it really hard to stay calm. I'm so worried that he's going to dump me, or make me want to dump him. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Hopefully you and Jake make it work."

"I hope so, too."

A/N: I just noticed how horribly my story looks in a live preview. Wow, I didn't know it was so short. Sorry about that. Hopefully Google Documents makes it better. And yes, Jacob is being stupid again.


	21. Where Do We Go From Here?

A/N: I've been neglecting this story recently. Sorry. I've been, well, kind of lazy, and also making arrangements for transportation for Anime Boston which I'm psyched for. Plus, my birthday was yesterday, and my last year of teenager-dom is upon me.

"Jake, what's been going on with you lately?" I asked one late afternoon in mid-November, roughly a week before Sam and Emily's wedding. Me and Jacob were lounging against our driftwood log, watching the waves slowly ebb back and forth on the shoreline, sweeping little rocks here and there out to sea; once I'd thought of making a business selling polished rocks, but I was only five and completely unaware of the fact that not many people wanted to buy rocks from the ocean.

"What're you talking about? I'm fine." He said without looking at me; he'd been sulking a lot, and I didn't understand why. Was he jealous? Of what—Alice and Edward? That didn't make any sense. Jacob wasn't a child, so why did he feel the need to act like a child?

"No, you're not. You've been sulking for weeks now; you don't talk to me the same way you used to, and when you do, it's barely more than a sentence at a time. What's wrong? I don't understand."

"You know what?" He said, turning his head towards me, his dark eyes glittering with barely contained anger. "You don't understand anything, Bella! You're so naïve, thinking that I'm going to be fine watching you go visit your ex-boyfriend at the hospital. He's going to _want you_, and you're just going to let him sweep you up in his disease-ridden arms and sail off into the cancer sunset!"

"Jacob!" I shouted, standing up quickly from my spot next to him. I was seeing red, all of a sudden. How dare he assume that I was going to be with Edward, even though I don't love him anymore? What was wrong with him? All of my life, I've had people assume I'm stupid, or naïve, or all of the above, and I honestly expected better than that from Jacob. "You have no right saying that!"  
>"No," He said, rising as well, towering over my small frame. I can honestly say that I was a little afraid. "<em>You<em> have no right. I've been watching you go visit him, thinking 'Oh, well, he'll die soon. She'll be back.' And all you keep talking about is how he might get better."

"I said that once, almost a month ago! Why are you bringing that back up again?"  
>"Because it's proof that you still want to be with him!"<p>

Those words felt like a slap in the face, to be honest. I'd never realized that Jacob was watching me like women in sitcoms who worry about their cheating husbands did. He didn't trust me.

"Damn it, Jake, I don't want to be with him! Why can't you get that through your head?" I shouted, kicking out at the sand in frustration.

That triggered a harsh, mocking laugh to erupt from Jacob's lips. "Wow, Bella, I didn't realize we were five-years-old again!"

"Says the guy who doesn't trust his girlfriend."

"Oh, no, no, we're not that anymore. I don't share girlfriends."

I was speechless…speechless, hurt, shocked and unable to comprehend what had just happened. Jacob had basically spelled it out for me that we were no longer dating, and that hurt more than anything else he'd said.

"How can you say that?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked towards the sea, his expression grim and a far cry from the Jacob I'd seen moments ago. "I don't know, Bella. I hate that you go to see him, and when you come back, it's like your mind is always back there. Hoping, waiting for something to change. I don't like sharing him with you. And now Quil is getting all cozy with that Alice girl, and everyone is busy doing something else…I feel left out, I guess."

I felt strangely calm while he said all of this, and I didn't know why, to be honest. Jacob had always seemed more mature than his years, but I still forgot that he was still shaking off the shackles of puberty. He was a teenager, and to be fair, so was I, but I was what my mother called an old soul, so I didn't exactly look at things the same way. I've always been different.

"Alice doesn't know any better, and Quil does. He's not getting cozy with Alice because she can never emotionally reciprocate anything that he could. So that's a dead end, right there. Everyone else has a life, big deal. It doesn't mean you should go off sulking. Sam and Emily are getting married, so there's something else people are involved with. As for me, I go visit Edward because majority of his family is across the country who don't want to handle his illness; Carlisle is busy with patients, and Alice, so he doesn't have time to help Edward very much. I am the only person who can visit Edward, the only one. Neither of us have any romantic feelings for each other. We had a time and a place, and it's in the past. You have no right to tell me that you feel lonely. There's so much you could do. You just choose not to. I think we should take a break until you can handle this loneliness without freaking out at me."

I didn't look at Jake when I heard the sharp intake of breath; I just couldn't look at him. If I did…then I just might forgive him. That's just how it was: his puppy-dog, "please forgive me" eyes were impossible to resist, unless you were Sam.

"You're…not kidding, are you?" He asked in a hesitant whisper, as if he was afraid of the answer.

I didn't answer right away. I pretended that my attention was too pre-occupied with the surf; the slate-grey waves beating down again and again on the shores, smoothing every stone little by little. A stone is kind of how I felt right now, and all of the events of the past few months have been wearing me down slowly. I didn't want to be a stone. Or the waves, for that matter.

"I see…I get it now; I've been a bad boyfriend to you, and now you're liberating yourself." He said, apparently having taken my silence for a yes.

"No, Jake, I'm not liberating myself. I'm just trying to let you get control of yourself before we begin again."

"So, we're still going to be together? In the future, I mean?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, who knows?"

"Bella…" He said desperately, grasping at anything to give him assurance that I didn't give up on him completely. I hadn't, of course, but I wanted to be able to date someone without wondering if he was really happy with me. For Jake, that meant, getting over this strange jealousy he felt over…whatever it was exactly. "Please, just tell me…do you still love me?"

That question caused my heart to skip a beat. In that moment, Jacob had sounded much like the Jacob I used to know as a child who'd asked me that very same question whenever I left. I used to wonder if he hated me for stopping visiting. Now, though, he sounded tired, and so, so sad.

"Yes, Jake," I said, struggling to keep my voice from cracking with emotion. "I've always loved you."

He sighed. "Okay, so you don't hate me."  
>"I never could," I murmured as I rose and escaped the beach before the tears began to fall, and sobs escaped my chest, essentially doubling me over each time. This had been so much harder than I thought it would be. Jacob was the only one who could bring out such emotions in me, apart from my parents, though I should have known that I'd cry when temporarily breaking it off with him.<p>

"Bella?" Seth called as he exited his mother's house, bathing suit in hand; I'd caught him going to the rock cliffs to jump for recreational purposes, of course. "Bella, what's wrong? Did Jake do something?"

I shook my head rapidly, hands desperately trying to wipe the tears from my face. "No," I croaked, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. "No, I hurt Jacob."

"What?" He said, sounding confused. "What did you do?"

"I broke up with him."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"He's been acting so jealous of everyone lately, and he doesn't talk to me anymore, and when he does, he's so angry." I said, feeling Seth's arms wrap around me in a friendly hug. Good old Seth; he could always be counted upon to comfort anyone who needed a hug.

"Oh, Bella, it'll be okay. You and Jake are like those best friend charms people get sometimes when they're little: they fit perfectly, and are meant to be. How can you argue with Fate? You may try to fight your destiny, but it always wins in the end. You and Jake are destined to be together, and sooner or later, you'll find your way back to each other."

I hope so, Seth, I really hope so.

A/N: Sorry for neglecting to update. I've been busy, while also a tad bit lazy. I just don't know what to do with this story anymore.


	22. Baring My Soul For You

A/N: I think this story is drawing to a close, personally. Not sure why, but I think it is. I don't know what I'd write next, or when, but hopefully I'll think of something. As my mother mentioned to me last night, if I hope to become a famous author someday, I should probably start working on my own work. Maybe.

Today was the day. The day that Sam Uley was making his pledge to Emily Young that he would be there by her side for the rest of their natural lives. I think it's a romantic idea, getting married and being faithful and loving towards that person. I haven't exactly been around good marriages most of my life—what with Renee and Charlie's failed marriage, Renee's troubled marriage with Phil—but I knew that these two would become the thing I based my own on, whenever that time came. After all, I'm only eighteen, so the idea of getting married so young terrifies me, and is a little strange, to be honest. It doesn't matter to me what other people do, but that is not in the cards for me. Blame it on the day and age we live in.

They were having the ceremony at the small church on the reservation, invite-only. As if there was another way. But that meant the whole reservation and Charlie and myself was invited. I was nervous about going for one reason only: Jake. It's been a week since I broke up with him, and the hurt of doing so has made itself known to everyone. He hardly eats, hardly sleeps, and bemoans the fact that his true love dumped him. I really hurt him, but I did that to make him realize that he couldn't act like a child and expect everything to be okay. Maybe things will get better today. I've heard of weddings working wonders on couples going through tough times.

"Ready Bells?" Charlie said from the doorway, dressed in a deep blue button-down shirt and black dress pants. I nodded as I looked over myself once more in the mirror. I'd picked a bright yellow, knee-length sundress to wear, hoping the happy color would make it easier to deal with Jacob being at the wedding. "Don't worry about Jake; he's going to be on his best behavior, or so Billy tells me."

"I'm not worried about him being there." I said, turning to face Charlie, wondering if he saw through my lie. I've never been a very good liar, especially when it comes to Jacob or things that are slightly embarrassing in nature. "I just want to support Sam and Emily in their special day, that's all."

He nodded, apparently buying my lie. "If you say so, Bella. We're leaving now, just so you know."

Taking a deep breath, I made my way outside and stepped into Charlie's police cruiser, not feeling embarrassed that my father was the Chief of Police for once. I was beyond that now, I think. That's a childish thing to be worried about when you look at it close enough, and yeah, I might've been embarrassed when I first moved back, but that was almost two years ago.

I'd moved on to better things.

The drive down to La Push was a calm, quiet one; Charlie and I never really were one for talking when we were together alone. I think we both felt that if we had anything important to say, then we'd say it, and only then. Nothing seemed important at the moment.

There was no huge sign proclaiming the occasion, or white bows placed along the route to the church (that doesn't seem like something fit for a wedding to me), though it could easily be explained that the only people who were coming into La Push for the wedding who were invited was just Charlie and myself. And we knew what the occasion was, so why make a big deal out of it for the sake of the people of Forks?

Everyone was dressed up for the occasion.

Leah had sucked up her pride and accepted the honor of being a bridesmaid, though the honor of Maid of Honor went to one of Emily's close family members, a sister perhaps? I wasn't as familiar with her family as I was with the ones in La Push. She looked elegant in a reddish-brown gown that went down to her ankles and was strapless; a gold ribbon tied around her waist. I thought of fall when I saw Leah's dress.

"You look nice, Leah," I said when she approached me with a sour look on her face.

"Oh, you don't mean that," She huffed, pulling at the fabric with distaste. "I hate dressing up. It feels so constricting, you know? Dresses aren't for me. But Sam asked me to, because Emily wanted me to be a bridesmaid, so I agreed to it."

"I think that was a nice thing you did for her," I said, feeling proud of Leah for moving past her anger at her cousin for "stealing" her boyfriend. "It takes someone of great strength to be able to do that. Emily's probably very grateful."

"Whatever, this is a one-time thing. When you marry Jake, _don't _make me one of your silly little bridal party. No more dresses for me." And with that, Leah stalked off to torment someone else with her anti-dress sentiments. I couldn't even believe that she was assuming I would marry Jacob, considering we'd broken up. Though I suppose anything is possible.

The other members of the bridal party were some women from Emily's family from her side; for Sam, he'd asked Jared to be his best man, and him, Paul, Jacob, Embry and Quil were the groomsmen. I thought Jacob looked incredibly handsome in his tuxedo, the black giving him a slim, debonair edge, contrasting with the stark white of the shirt. His hair was a little shorter than it had been before, curling around his ears in an effort to look fancy. He didn't need the help; he was already there.

He caught my eye, and I hastily looked away. _He'd caught me staring at him_. What was he thinking right now? Did he know that I was thinking that I'd made a mistake? He didn't look sullen or jealous or anything like what he had a week before. Was this a façade? I didn't know, but all I knew was that I could feel his eyes constantly watching me as I moved around, mingling with the other guests. Even as I talked with Seth, who was a little irritated that he couldn't be up there with the other guys.

"If only you'd been a bridesmaid, Bella, then I could've looked cool for the girls." He muttered, kicking at the ground with his previously shiny shoe.

I actually had been asked to be one, but I thought that it was best that family, or at least, people she'd known all her life be part of her wedding like that. We did get along, but I thought that her family might be insulted. There I go again, trying to please everyone without thinking of myself. I really need to kick this habit.

"Man, Jake is really staring at you, Bella." Seth remarked, looking pleased with his observation. "He's like, boring holes into the back of your head. Hmm, I wonder…"

"You wonder what?" I hadn't been paying very much attention to what Seth was saying, only because I didn't want to look back and see Jacob's gaze upon me.

I really shouldn't have asked; Seth had caught me up in a tight hug, pressing our bodies close together, his hands moving slightly up and down my spine. He chuckled, and then withdrew.

"Sorry, Bella, but I wanted to see if Jacob would blow a gasket if I hugged you. He looks close to bursting, though. Sorry again; I do like you, but you're Jake's girl, and sorry to say, but I don't like you like he does. You're like a sister to me, I guess if you want to call it that. Sorry."

I didn't care that Seth liked me only as a friend, or a sister. That's about what I felt for him. I just cared that it was an experiment to see if Jacob still cared. As if I needed an answer. I had already known the answer: he did, very much so. Our bond wasn't easily forgotten, or so I liked to think.

The wedding started shortly after that, and we all filed into the church, and sat down in the pews. A minister from a neighboring tribe was presiding over the ceremony; Sam stood beside him, looking nervous but excited at the same time. What must it feel like to be awaiting the one you love, ready to bind yourself to that person forever, and embark on a journey that only you and this person could experience together? I believed that no two marriages are alike, even if a couple split, and then re-married. Marriages are like snowflakes.

Jared and Emily's relative came first, dressed in the same attire as Leah and Jacob were. Then Quil and his respective partner, and so on and so forth. Jacob was paired with a girl that looked to be about sixteen, and she was staring at him with eyes of black fire. It made me clench my fists. Oh, wow, isn't this an interesting development? I had lectured Jacob on being jealous, and here I was, bitten by the green monster of envy, or whatever it is they tell children about. It made me happy though, to realize that Jacob wasn't having any of her attempts at charm.

Two little girls came dressed in frilly pink, flower girl dresses, throwing petals of assorted variety in front of them in clumps. Truly adorable, those two were. And with their arrival, that must mean…

Emily and her father emerged from outside, looking strikingly similar in features; Sam's breath noticeably caught. She was dressed in an elegant dressed that hugged her sides, and lace sleeves and neckline made it look like a vintage dress from years past. Tiny pearls were sewn into her waistline. The train spread behind the two like a river of white satin, and everyone in the church held their breath as she walked up the aisle to meet her groom.

I hoped that this would be me someday, and the groom…hopefully the groom was Jacob, because I honestly couldn't imagine myself with anyone else.

The ceremony was quick, but quaint. They said only what they needed to say, and a few words that they'd written themselves. I honestly couldn't tell you what they'd said at the time, but it was romantic, and perfect, and befitting a wedding. When they kissed, the whole church broke out in an uproar, applauding and hollering their congratulations at the happy couple. Sam and Emily both looked so radiant and happy that it made me want to cry.

And then something strange happened…

Sam motioned for the church to quiet down, and he took the mike in his hand and looked out at everyone. "Now, this isn't a day that is normally upstaged by anyone, considering it's my wedding day. But, someone came to me a couple days ago, and wanted to know if he could beg forgiveness from the one he loved. And I agreed, considering that it's about time that he sucked up his pride and did something nice."

The church let out a laugh.

"So, here he is: Jacob, get over here, and get Bella back."

Everyone's eyes turned to look at me; me, with my mouth wide open in shock, and my breath suddenly shallow. Seth was grinning beside me, looking incredibly boyish at the moment.

"See?" He whispered in my ear. "He really does love you."

Let's just say I was extremely shocked to see Jacob step forward with an uncertain look adorning his usually confident face. My throat felt dry and chocked, but in a good way.

He drew in a breath and exhaled loudly. "Bells…I know that I haven't been the greatest boyfriend in the world lately, especially since he moved back. And I'm sorry for that. Everything's just been so messed up in my head; I can't think straight. I'm always worried about you, or what people are going to say about us, or if some other guy with more to offer is going to sweep you off your feet.

"Yeah, we're young and everything, but I'd like to think that, well…you can count this as an extra speech, Sam. When Sam describes meeting Emily for the first time a few years ago, he was pretty young too, about my age. He's, what twenty now? ***And if you read Twilight, it's said somewhere that Sam is nineteen. I think* **and he says that he just knew that Emily was the woman for him. She was it, sort of like a soulmate, if you believe that sort of thing. I didn't at the time, and I hadn't really thought of you as anything other than the Chief's daughter.

"And then you moved back, and _wow_, you were beautiful. I couldn't believe my eyes. And even though you were dating him, I held out hope. And when he left, I made my move. I posed as some guy on the internet, and you started to talk to me, and we got along so well. But you really can't trust the internet, can you? Anyway, that went on for a while, and when we met, you accepted that it was me so easily. I was exactly what you'd imagined. Then things started to become more complicated…he moved back, and you decided to go visit, and I started to get jealous.

"You were so right to call me out on that, by the way. Now I see, though, that I was wrong to do that to you, and act like I did, and so Bells," He said, getting onto his knees…in front of the whole church…in front of all his friends and family, clasping his hands together…and gave me a pleading look. "Bells, please take me back. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. Please take me back?"

With every pair of eyes on me, including Jacob's, I got up and moved into the center of the aisle. Jacob's eyes shone with happiness as I made my way ever closer to him. In these types of situations before, I would be a shaking, sweating, nervous wreck of a person, but now there's just absolute calm and love for this beautiful sixteen-year-old. I must be brave for his sake.

I take his hands in mine, and lift them up; his body rising along with them.

"I take you back into my arms." I say, and that's all that he needs to know before he lifts me up into his arms, holding me right next to his beating heart, thudding painfully loud. Apparently he was just as nervous as I would normally be. But there's no reason to be afraid now, is there? I don't think so…not anymore. And maybe Edward will realize that too, when the time comes.

"I love you, Bella, for so long." He whispered into my ears, and Jacob and I stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before our lips met in a symphony of love and harmonious joy. With Jacob by my side, I couldn't help but feel brave enough to face the world, and experience everything it held for me.

The rest of the people in the church broke out in applause and hollering that rivaled the moment when Sam and Emily were bound together when Jake and I kissed. I was happier than I had ever been before.

And it was thanks to the man behind the curtain.

A/N: Okay, so I decided that its best if the story ends now. I think I've done okay with this, you know? And sure, I lost some readers between this story and my other one, but that's okay. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. It might be a couple days before that comes out, since I got really inspired for this chapter listing to Gavin Mikhail's "My Personal Beauty Needs" cd; Taylor Swift's "Speak Now," "Mine," and "Love Story"; Bryan Adam's "Heaven" and Simon and Garfunkel's "The Boxer." All good songs, and definitely adding to this story, which is nearly close to 2,800 words. Wow, that's a lot. Thank you for reading, and look for the epilogue.


End file.
